


You Cannot Accio Your Future, Jeon Wonwoo

by brunettelovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Creative use of Muggle devices, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining Junhui, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, pining wonwoo, side gyuhao - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettelovegood/pseuds/brunettelovegood
Summary: Wonwoo had no idea what he would do after leaving Hogwarts.Jun was certain he wanted to go back to China.Meeting each other in seventh-year wasn’t part of neither’s plan, but may lead them to find and lose their way together.





	1. First Term

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to cover a whole school year, winter break included!, but it happened. I am absolutely not sorry. This is by far (far far far) the longest thing I ever produced. I used to believe from the bottom of my heart I wasn't capable of doing something like this. I can’t stress enough how happy I was mixing two fandoms that mean so much to me. I hope this can make you at least a bit happy as well.
> 
> Special thanks to my betas P and L, for being so careful even if this isn't your ship <3
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.  
> Seventeen belongs to themselves (and a bit to Pledis???).

Wonwoo was trying really hard to ignore the smells and confusion surrounding him on the Potions classroom and focus on his Arithmancy homework. At the same time, he had to keep an eye on Professor Slughorn, to be sure he wouldn’t get caught.

“Wonwoo, I think I’m doing it right this time!” Soonyoung surprised tone came from his left. They had a deal—Soonyoung, a potions’ lover, took charge of their Potions assignments, and Wonwoo did his best to not interfere, since he saw no point in wasting time learning something the apothecary could sell him.

That was what he said to Soonyoung, anyway. The truth was he wasn’t really good at it. In the past years, no matter how much he worked hard to strictly follow the instructions, something was always off. Now, at his seventh and last year at Hogwarts, he needed all the time he could have to study and get as much O’s as possible in his NEWTs. Obviously the best solution was to just give up on Potions. Too bad he couldn’t drop the class altogether.

“Great, Soonie, good for you.”

Unfortunately, despite his passion, Soonyoung was almost as bad as Wonwoo in the brewing arts. Contrary to expectations, the potion seemed to be on the right course this time. Light blue after three anticlockwise spurs. But too soon came the bubbles, the musk green color, and the usual singsonging _BOOM BOOM!_ that for some mysterious reason always preceded Soonyoung potion explosions.

And then Soonyoung himself, Wonwoo and his homework were all covered in a stinky, incorrect version of the Draught of Living Death.

“Why the _Boom Boom_ every time? Is that a song?” Wonwoo asked for the thousand time.

In a second, Professor Slughorn was at their workstation.

“Well, well, boys, another _Boom Boom_ , I see.” He waved his wand and vanished all the remains of the green paste it should once have been their blue light assignment. “It has been a whole month of them now, so you give me no other option except to reassign your partners.”

“Sir, I’m sure this is not necessary—”

“Mr. Jeon, I’m aware the only one making an effort here is Mr. Kwon. Although Septima will be delighted to know how much you care about _her_ classes.”

Wonwoo kept his head down after that.

“Mr. Know, please, next class you’ll change places with Mr. Wen and partner with Mr. Lee.”

“But he’s a Slytherin!”

Slughorn raised his eyebrows.

“Do you have anything against my house, Mr. Kwon?”

“Absolutely not, sir.”

“I don’t see Mr. Jeon complaining that he is a Ravenclaw and can’t work with a Hufflepuff. I’m sure seven-year Gryffindors and Slytherins can manage to work together.”

Wonwoo looked over at Lee Jihoon and Wen Junhui desk. Jihoon seemed as pleased as Soonyoung about the arrangement—they were, after all, Quidditch rivals. When his eyes moved to Junhui, he caught the other boy already looking at him. Junhui blushed and knocked over his ink bottle, automatically waving his wand and cleaning the mess on his table. He was trying his best to pretend nothing had happened, avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes at all costs.

***

Wonwoo had a vague idea about who Wen Junhui was. Ok, that was a lie. Until that day, Junhui was only the “cute Hufflepuff who seemed to be a good student.” A Hufflepuff wallflower, a brunette with big brown eyes, exhibiting the most alluring jawline Wonwoo had ever seen. He thought maybe he could easily maintain the arrangement he and Soonyoung had.

He was wrong.

“Ok. Elixir to Induce Euphoria. And an essay.” Junhui read the assignment out loud in the next class. “Not that hard. I mean, at least the potion.”

In the awkward silence that followed, in which both avoided each other's eyes, neither actually wanting to take the lead, Jihoon and Soonyoung were already arguing loudly from the other side of the room, two opposite forces clashing. But on this side, the story was completely different.

“Humm, do you prefer to heat the cauldron or catch the—Oh…” Jun asked shyly, finally looking at him—in the exact moment Wonwoo’s hand was fetching his Arithmancy book.

“I really dislike Potions.”

“I really dislike doing the work for others.”

_Of course, a true goodie-goodie Hufflepuff._

There was something in the sudden change of his features, maybe the challenging eyebrow-raising, that put Wonwoo under alert. “Maybe you can take the ingredients and I start heating the cauldron?” Defeated, Wonwoo put his Arithmancy textbook back on his bag.

“Sure, no problem.” He sighed and went to the storage supplies, avoiding Junhui’s disapproving face. Goodbye to just flying low through Potions this year.

“Great!” Jun took the ingredients and sorted them in an order Wonwoo absolutely did not understand. “Could you please take care of cutting the sopophorous beans while I peel the shrivelfig?”

“Ok.” Wonwoo sighed again. He checked the instructions and grabbed the cutting knife. He was there, trying to make the pieces as proportional as possible (his classmate didn’t have to suffer through his giving up on Potions, and, honestly, there was a part of him that didn't want to be on Wen Junhui’s bad side) when—

“Merlin! What the hell are you doing?”

Wonwoo raised his head and faced Junhui, who was visibly confused, mouth agape in disbelief.

“Cutting the beans evenly?”

Junhui absorbed his words for a second. “Do you mean you have been doing your cuttings like this for the last _six years_?”

“Well, not until third year, before then it was all messy and disproportional.”

“Do you really like them even, don’t you?” Junhui sighed. “It’s good the pieces have similar size, but the most important thing is to cut them _smashing_ a bit, because the juice inside them is what does the real trick. We need it to react with the shrivelfig, otherwise we don’t get the pink color.”

“And this applies to everything that needs cutting?” Wonwoo considered, his head falling to the side curiously.

“Well, the seeds and things with _juice_ inside. That’s… kind of pretty basic.” He didn’t sound mean, only truly surprised, but Wonwoo blushed anyway. He admitted not being good at Potions, but lacking basic knowledge hurt. He was a Ravenclaw, after all.

“Potions is not really my thing...” He apologized, avoiding Junhui’s eyes.

“Hey,” he felt a light punch on his arm. Junhui’s voice was warm, like his eyes. “We all have things we’re bad at, it’s no biggie. I’m bad at essays, for instance, but I love brewing Potions.

“I am good at essays! Maybe we could—”

“No splitting! That’s not right! We have our NEWTs ahead of us! And, sorry, but you really need to work on Potions…” This time, Junhui was the one blushing, “I can help you, if you want to, you know.”

At this, Wonwoo considered several factors: 1. He couldn’t give a damn about his NEWTs in Potions, 2. Studying Potions to get something higher than a T would demand time, energy, and compromising he could invest in something more interesting, and 3. Wen Junhui blushing was _endearing_ , in a mesmerizing way that pulled his brain towards his classmate.

“Well, only if you let me help you and your essays.” That was nuts. They had thousands of essays for _all_ classes. But here he was, offering proofreading services for free. (And _why_? What was happening to him? Was he charmed? Cursed? Poised?)

“That would be amazing! But you really don’t have to, it’s a lot and—”

“It’ll be important to all your NEWTs, not just Potions.” Why was he insisting on having even less time to study? _Why_?

This seemed to convince Junhui.

“Well… ok. But I’ll have to pay you back somehow.”

Wonwoo agreed. Junhui explained to him every detail of the brewing that was not present in the instructions, and Wonwoo was surprised there were so many simple details he wasn’t aware of.

But the truth was that even if he was doing his best to pay attention to the explanation, a part of his mind was curiously hooked in how Junhui would pay him back. He had the weirdest feeling there was something specific he wanted, but couldn’t have a grip on what it was.

That was the first E Wonwoo got brewing a Potion in a long time.

***

“You can call me Jun.”

Two evenings later, they were perched on a table at the corner of the library, surrounded by dozens of books, trying to summarize how the Elixir had helped to solve crimes of dark magic in the past. The oddest thing wasn’t the theme of the essay, but the fact there were so many cases in the matter it was hard to choose the most relevant ones.

“Oh, Ok.” _Jun_. Wonwoo tested the name on his mind. He liked it. “People just call me Wonwoo though.”

Jun smiled. “That’s ok, it’s cute.” Blushing, he got back to his reading. They have been reading and selecting cases for two hours already, and Wonwoo had to admit it was getting difficult to focus on the words in front of him.

“I think I’m kind of hungry. Or just bored.”

“Bored? Hungry? We just had dinner—”

“It has been more than two hours…”

“... and we’ve been reading about how crimes were solved, it’s like reading crime novels. It could be so much worse!”

“Ok, but don’t you think we’ve enough cases already? We could take a break for today.”

Jun analyzed the parchments scattered in front of him. “Hum, ok, I guess. But, hum… this is due next Tuesday, maybe we should start actually writing it. I usually need at least three nights to get thirty-four inches…” He avoided Wonwoo’s eyes, embarrassed.

“But you’re not alone this time. I’ll be here to help.” He tried to give his most fond smile. He was aware English could be difficult, and that he was just lucky to arrive in the country at an early age.

Jun eyed him suspiciously.

“You know, for a Ravenclaw you really like avoid working.”

“Only if you follow the stereotype that we Ravenclaws are a bunch of nerds,” he smirked. “I’m moved by curiosity, I don’t like to waste my time in uninteresting things.”

Jun frowned. “So you don’t care about your NEWTs? Don’t you wanna get your dream job or something?”

“I don’t really know what my dream job is supposed to be.” Wonwoo smile died. That was actually his sour spot. Since fifth year, when he had to choose which classes to take to get the necessary OWLs for the required NEWTs for the career he wanted to pursue, Wonwoo had cracked his head trying to find something worth to dedicate his whole life to. Nothing seemed to make the charm. “My parents want me to be a lawyer at the Ministry.”

“Your face right now tells me you think it’s boring.”

“I’d never survive.”

Jun laughed, and something warm and foreign invaded Wonwoo’s heart. He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject. “And you seemed too nerdy for a Hufflepuff. Which career will you pursue?”

“I’m going to be a healer,” the idea was obviously exciting to him, “but I’m not sure whether here or if I’d go back to China.

“Oh, really? You don’t like it here?” Wonwoo wasn’t patriotic, or a huge fan of the UK, but, for some reason, this was upsetting.

Jun looked to his own fingers, playing with the strap of his bag.

“It’s more that I miss it there than I dislike it here. I moved when I was nine, you know, and…” he hesitated, but decided to look Wonwoo in the eye to continue. “My parents are Muggles. My father was transferred here, very suddenly, and I was just learning the language and adapting at school when Professor McGonagall came to talk to me, bringing me my letter and all.” His eyes returned to stare at the strap, somber, and Wonwoo could barely hear the last part. “First year was kind of tough.”

“I wish we had met sooner.” Wonwoo didn’t know where that had come from. It was true, though, as well as the odd certainty that Jun should never _not_ be happy. “I mean, I know we have only talked about work, and for like some hours? Maybe I’m just hungry, I don’t know, we don’t actually know each other, but—”

“I wish we had met sooner too.” Jun’s smile was back, matched with a new sparkle in his eyes. “And if you are really hungry, we can just go to the kitchens if you wish.”

“What do you mean just go to the kitchens?”

“Have you never been to the kitchens?” Jun was scandalized.

“Are we even allowed to go there?”

“Merlin! This is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard! Come on, this sad tale ends now!”

They gathered their stuff, including the books with the selected cases, and soon Wonwoo found himself walking fast to keep up with an excited Jun.

“I can believe you have never been to the kitchens!” He was a pace down to be actually running. Wonwoo was mesmerized by the shining of his eyes. “They are my favorite part of Hogwarts! The house-elves are amazing! Ok, sometimes they make me nervous.” Widened eyes looked at Wonwoo. “Do not ask them for Asian food. They don't know how to do it and get completely desperate. It took me a week in first year to convince them that I didn't want to eat that anymore, I couldn't stand to find new bruises on them every day.” He shrugged with the memory. “I didn't know elves punish themselves like that, it was terrifying. And then Hannie explained it to me, and honestly, it still keeps me awake some nights.”

Wonwoo almost tripped in the stairs, too occupied observing Jun getting serious and lost in thoughts again. He realized he was staring and cleared his throat.

“Yoon Jeonghan, the Slytherin? He finished school last year, right?”

“Yes, the most Hufflepuff of the Slytherins. One of the first people to help me here.”

What the hell? Yoon Jeonghan was _terrifying_. Smile like an angel, sharply cunning like a dagger.

“I got to be honest, I can't imagine him helping a first year Hufflepuff.”

They were already on the second floor, and maybe the running and excitement had taken their breaths off a bit.

“Oh, he says he has an image to maintain. That Slytherin nonsense, you know. Like Ravenclaws and their curiosity-driven priorities.” He looked back to Wonwoo over his shoulder and smirked. Wonwoo felt it reaching his skin, crawling on it, and getting into his stomach. “We’re here!”

They were in the basement, in front of a fruit basket portrait. Jun leaned onto it and tickled the only pear present. It giggled cutely, turning into a door handle. Jun used it to open the door that had appeared.

Wonwoo didn’t expect to get such a warm reception from at least two dozen elves, who all surrounded them as soon as the portrait closed, inquiring Jun about which snack _Master wishes, Tibby will make it right now, Wen Junhui Sir_.

“Hello, Tibby, Waldy, dinner was delicious, as always!” It was clear he was a frequent guest in the kitchens, and that the elves loved him. Wonwoo understood the appeal. “This is my friend Jeon Wonwoo. Do you believe he has never been down here in the kitchens before?” A series of incredulity gasps followed. “Exactly my thoughts! Now, he’s hungry at the moment and—Yes, Tibby, only two hours after dinner, I wondered myself if he ate properly,” Jun glanced at him, reproach and suspicious lingering at Wonwoo skinny bones. (Wonwoo would never tell Jun his dinner indeed had been a quick one, because for some unknown—or ignored—reason his stomach was somersaulting nonstop), “but he can’t have a good night of sleep with an empty belly, right?” Several _Yes, master Wen Junhui, Sir_ echoed in response. “So, Wonwoo, what do you want to eat?”

Suddenly, Wonwoo had almost fifty shining eyes the size of tennis balls aimed at him, combined with one pair of normal-sized brown ones, which somehow managed to match the others brightness.

“Hum…,” Wonwoo had the feeling his answer mattered very much, and the fact he had to choose the right snack among more than one hundred options wasn’t helping him at all. “Chocolate croissant?”

The elves instantly run in several different directions, an orderly chaos that let Wonwoo mesmerized—until he felt one pair of eyes was still over him. He faced Jun and found his eyes slightly pressed together, analyzing him.

“Not bad, but could have been better.” Jun didn’t seem precisely disappointed, but when Wonwoo followed him towards a side table to wait for the croissants, he felt like a huge Poor “P” had been written in his snack choice. He had never got anything less than Exceed Expectations in things that mattered to him.

When seated, he tried to put away the blues threatening to invade his mind—aren’t snacks personal choices? Why did it seemed to matter _so much_?—and started a conversation.

“They seemed to really like you.”

Jun stopped following the elves movements and looked at him.

“Good, because I really like them.” Of course his eyes were shining—when weren’t they? “They can cook all sorts of things, it’s incredible! It’s a pity they got offended when I ask them to teach me. So I,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “keep an eye in how they cook, so I can learn at least the theory.” He winked. Wonwoo’s stomach somersaulted again. Was he sick or something?

He cleared his throat. “You seem to really like food.”

“I do. Food is one of the most powerful things capable of uniting people.” He smiled softly, adding another item to the list of Things-Related-To-Wen-Junhui-that-Wonwoo-Could-Not-Understand.

But maybe, just maybe, when he bit the croissant and the melted chocolate invaded his mouth, Jun looking at him, eyes full of expectation for his reaction, he could understand a little bit.

“I really hope you’ll bring me here more often, Wen Junhui.”

Jun’s smile invaded his heart like melted chocolate.

***

In the days that followed, Wonwoo surprised himself observing Jun whenever he had the chance. During meals, he unconsciously sat at the Ravenclaw table in a favored position to eye Hufflepuff’s. Jun was always there when he arrived—and he never saw him leaving. It was like Jun needed to enjoy every second of every meal, savor all foods the elves prepared. Wonwoo found it fascinating.

But more fascinating than that was Jun at History of Magic, one of the only classes besides Potions they had together. While every other student religiously fell asleep or used the time to study other lessons, Jun had the textbook opened, and followed every word Professor Binns said. Wonwoo noticed he had a quill following the words on paper, and once in a while would underline some.

This was too much for Wonwoo. He was incapable of refraining himself to approach Jun after class and confront him.

“How can you pay attention to what he says? How can you care so much? How are you not in Ravenclaw?” He hadn’t intended to actually say the last one. It was part of the train of thoughts that preceded his sleep lately—how incredibly smart Jun was, how things could have been different if they shared a dormitory...

Jun wasn’t fazed by the assault.

“I focus on the words, actually. In the middle of first year, I realized Binns follows the textbook word by word, so I started to pay attention to the pronunciation. It’s good for vocabulary, too. I check the words I don’t know later.” Wonwoo was absolutely mesmerized. “And maybe one day, Jeon Wonwoo, I’ll tell you why I’m not in your precious Ravenclaw.” And he turned right towards his next class (Charms, Wonwoo didn’t know how he had this information) while Wonwoo stared blankly at the spot he had been for several minutes, before recovering and running to Muggle Studies.

“Soooo, are you late because you’re busy stalking Wen Junhui again?” Soonyoung greeted him, his eyebrows dancing meaningfully.

“So there is a number of Bludgers someone can take on the head before going insane.” Wonwoo dodged.

Nevertheless, on the next morning, praying Merlin for Soonyoung never to find out, as soon as the owls delivered the post, as well as the Dictionary Quill he had ordered the night before, he quickly scribed a note and passed it on to Jun before running—not so much of lateness than of embarrassment—to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

 

_Dictionary Quill. It writes the meaning of the word you underline on top of it. I think something Muggle called “Kiddle” inspired it. I hope it’ll help you._

 

When he got to his dorm much later that night, an owl tapped the window carrying a large package and a note.

 

_The quill is amazing!! Thanks, Wonwoo!_

_I hope you’ll like these Pumpkin Cakes too! Treat from the elves!_

_See you in Potions tomorrow :D_

 

_P.S.: You Ravenclaw nerd would love a KiNdle ;)_

 

Wonwoo turned the parchment sideways and found out the colon were the eyes of a smiling face, and the semicolon was winking at him.

And that Wen Junhui was the most amazing person he had ever met.

***

“I don't know much about Muggle devices,” Wonwoo confessed the next day, while chopping (the proper way) daisy roots. “I’m taking Muggle Studies, but we’ll cover devices only after the winter break.”

“Will you cover _all_ existing devices in some months?” Jun asked, more concerned about heating the cauldron at the right temperature. “Because there is a lot of them, I mean, _a lot_.”

“Hum… I took a look at the Devices Chapter, I have an idea.”

“But you know what a cell phone is, right?” Satisfied with the heating, Jun moved to juice the shrivelfigs.

“The talking thing that is nice because there is no wire?”

Incredulous, Jun squeezed the shrivelfig with too much pressure, slipping it to the floor.

“The talking thing? Merlin, I can’t believe I’m hearing a teenager say this in 2013!”

Seeing Wonwoo blushing and avoiding his eyes, Jun punched his arm slightly while levitating the shrivelfig. “I’m sorry, I’m just surprised, of course it’s not a problem.”

“My grandmother in Korea is a Muggle-born, but I don’t stay with her a lot… I came here when I was two, you know, and we only visited a couple of times. My parents work a lot.”

“Really, you don’t have to apologize, you don’t have to know this stuff.”

“But that is the thing, I believe I kind of should know. We share a world with Muggles, after all. You had to learn about magic, so it’s not fair that the Wizarding World is stuck in obliviousness. Actually, it’s stupid, especially after the crossnet.”

“The internet.” The correction was soft, automatic—Jun was staring at him, mouth agape and eyes a bit wet. His reaction made Wonwoo blush even harder. “I—I never heard any wizard talking like that.”

“And that’s the problem with the wizardry society, it always has been.” He couldn’t hold Jun’s eyes anymore—his heart was beating too fast. Obviously Muggle Studies was affecting him more than he had realized. He focused on the slicing task in front of him, trying to ignore the feeling he was still being watched, that Jun hadn’t moved.

“Oh my God! So you don’t know about video games!” Jun grabbed him by his upper arms. “Wonwoo, you need to have lunch with me _today_. I _need_ to tell you about video games. I’m going to change your life.”

When Wonwoo’s brain absorbed the last sentence, he thought someone had jelly-jinxed his whole body. It was like the results of mixing a déjà vu with a time turner—something obvious, whether had it happened yet or not. It was only for a second, and as soon as he recovered, he nodded, accepting the invite.

Jun was too excited, Wonwoo too confused. They only got an A (Acceptable) on the Shrinking Solution.

***

Video games were absolutely fascinating.

At first, he was a bit self-conscious to have lunch at the Hufflepuff table, even if it inter-housing interaction during meals was pretty common nowadays. But as soon as Jun explained the concept of video games (Thank Merlin Wonwoo had already covered _Movies & TV _in MS—it was very helpful), everything was erased from his mind. Everything. Jun had to remember him to keep eating several times. Then, even if Jun himself had to run up three more floors to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had to drag Wonwoo to Charms, because he kept stopping midway and staring at the void, trying to grasp the geniality of what he had just found out existed.

At dinner, Jun was already at the Great Hall, and Wonwoo slipped to his side without thinking twice. He missed Jun smiling pleased at his own food.

“I need to play video games.”

“Of course you need to! I was thinking about it this afternoon. You could go to my place for some days during break, after Christmas and all, if you want to.”

Wonwoo hesitated.

“I’ve never been to any Muggle’s home.”

Jun disregarded his concern with a hand gesture. “Don’t be silly, Muggle stuff is way more static and nothing as dangerous as magic stuff.” He got Wonwoo’s plate and started to serve it. “Besides, it surely will help you somehow with MS, and also, if all you said about ‘wizards being oblivious’ was true, you kind of have a point to prove.” With a wink, he gave back Wonwoo’s plate, now worrisomely full.

“Ok. I’ll check with my parents, they never take any holidays anyway, so… What games we’ll be playing first?” Jun’s smile was so wide Wonwoo didn’t even complain about the presence of all the vegetables he always avoided, just grabbed his fork and dove in.

Jun wanted to explain his favorite games in detail, so Wonwoo could choose which one would be the first he would play. Sometimes he resorted to sound effects and wide gestures. Wonwoo tried his best to not interrupt with questions, but only took him seconds to fail. Consequently, they were among the last people to leave the Great Hall.

***

It was still the beginning of November, but Wonwoo was happy he had accepted Jun’s invite. They kept having meals together, Jun always recalling extremely important gaming details to tell him. He had to be honest with himself: saying goodnight after dinner was the worst part of his day. And that was why, and not because he was fulfilling some Ravenclaw’s stereotype, the nights they had to work on Potion’s essays or any other essay Jun needed help were the ones he liked the most. He didn’t like to go to his common room and, well, be away from Jun.

That night, in the library, he was avoiding to think what that meant. It was a rather difficult task, because as usual Jun had stopped talking about games and was actually focused at work. He was reading his Herbology essay again, frowning, his lips moving in silent reading. He finished a sentence, but continued to stare at the words, biting his quill deep in thought.

The moment Wonwoo realized he had been staring at Jun’s lips instead of doing his own work, the truth lightened his mind like _Lumos_ —he was crushing on Wen Junhui.

To be honest, he was vaguely aware he fancied blokes. The thing was, until the moment he met Wen Junhui, no one had seemed interesting enough to catch his attention, or remotely make him think about liking or disliking. But Wen Junhui, his friendship with elves, his love for food, patience to explain to Wonwoo first year Potions content, and passion for video games, changed everything.

Wonwoo was just comprehending how extremely beautiful Jun was, when he noticed he could actually admire his brown eyes in full _because_ they were facing him.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Sorry, what?”

“Stop thinking about _Tekken_! I told you, we can’t let your game obsession get in the way of our NEWTs!”

How could have taken him so long to see how _endearing_ Jun was?

“ _My_ game obsession, but _our_ NEWTs? Sorry, but who was the one who dragged me to this hole, months before I’d actually be able to play the damn thing?”

Jun thread his hair with his hands, visibly so done. When he looked at Wonwoo again, his hair was all over the place. Wonwoo fought the urge to pat it on place again.

“This idiot right here! I’m an idiot!”

“Of course you aren’t.”

“My stupidity will be our NEWTs doom!”

“You’re too incredibly smart to fail your NEWTs.” The words were out of his mouth before he thought of them.

“Hum… Thanks.” Jun avoided his eyes, blushing.

Wonwoo didn’t know how to break the awkward silence that followed. He obviously still had to learn how to balance the baby dragon that had just hatched its egg in his chest, and was now roaring fire without control. Luckily, Jun cleared his throat and continued.

“But most of the exams are written, and I can’t use my Spelling Quill, or the Dictionary Quill you gave me.” He looked sadly at his Herbology essay once again. “Like right now, I was asking you if there was a better word for… I don’t even know what it was anymore! You won’t be there for me to ask you.”

“I’ve been reading your essays for a month now, I can assure you they are good.”

“But are they O’s? I need at least seven Outstanding’s for the China healer program or St. Mungus to accept me and—”

“And you have until June to make just some tweaks in what you already have now. It’s going to work out just fine, you’re going to be the best healer.” Betraying his self-control once again, he reached out and touched Jun’s hand, offering him a reassuring smile.

Jun smiled back, his fingers interlacing with Wonwoo’s for just a second, but enough to cause a domino effect of goosebumps throughout his body.

He had a massive crush on Wen Junhui.

Obviously, the first thing he did when arriving at his dormitory was to order a Thesaurus Quill.

He gave it to Jun the next morning, when they parted ways to classes, along with a note:

 

_This will give you synonymous and antonyms. I'll help you practice._

_:D_

 

He ignored the small voice in his head insisting this was self-sabotage, that he was pulling Jun closer to China and so much away from him. But honestly, the will to make Jun happy was his new compass. At least Jun had a professional goal, which was way more than Wonwoo could say. The closest to one right now was supporting Jun as much as possible, and he was kind of giving up on finding out some path that actually matter to him.

“This quill is amazing!” Jun greeted him with a smile that reached his eyes, hands already busy filling Wonwoo’s plate. “And I know exactly what I'll give you for them, but we'll have to wait for the perfect timing.”

“I would accept a small thank you in advance in the form of no broccoli on my plate.” He didn't hate broccoli so much anymore, but had to cover his curious anxiety on precisely how Jun wanted to thank him.

“Vegetables are non-negotiable, Jeon Wonwoo.” And he added two more, a challenge in his eyes.

Wonwoo sighed and accepted his fate. As if he would say no to Jun in this lifetime. Pff.

It was only two weeks later, when the madness of the end of year exams approached, that Jun touched the subject again—and Wonwoo was not prepared for it.

“Ok, you have to come to my room tonight. It's perfect timing. There's a Transfiguration exam tomorrow and everyone will be studying.”

“Go to your room to do what?” He tried to sound chill, but wasn't sure his astonishment was covered.

“To thank you for the quill.”

Merlin’s beards, he was so screwed. Not that he hadn't thought about it, because he had, almost every night, to be honest. His sleep usually was preceded imagining how would feel to have Jun on his arms.

But it wasn’t possible that Jun was planning something on these lines. Consciously, he knew it wasn't, but it didn't prevent him from being nervous during the whole day.

“Don't you have to study as well?” Wonwoo tried one last time to end his ordeal. He was sure going to Jun's room would not be helpful in healing his crush.

“Of course I have! And you're gonna help me rewarding me when I get the right answers and such.”

Merlin, Wonwoo would combust like a phoenix at any moment.

The Hufflepuff common room was really close to the kitchens. Wonwoo thought there wasn't a better place for Jun to live. But when they entered, the atmosphere was way different than what he expected from Hufflepuffs—although there were several people split into groups, they together generated a ridiculously loud and tense environment.

“If here is like that, I can't even imagine the library.” Jun shrugged. “Let’s go upstairs.”

When they entered the seventh-year boys dorm, Wonwoo was certain Jun’s bed was the one down the room, by the left corner—it was way neater than the others.

“Ok,” Jun dropped his bag on his neat bed and, to Wonwoo’s internal panic, took off his yellow and black robe. He looked somehow nervous. “I’ve never shown to anyone what I’m about to show you.” He paused to take a deep breath. “So, this is important to me, ok?”

“Ok.” Wonwoo swallowed. Was _that_ happening? Surely not. Right? His palms were sweating.

Then Jun opened his trunk and took several bags of Muggle snacks out, spreading them on his bed. Wonwoo had never seen any of them. Some were British, but there were Chinese ones too. He was somewhat relieved, but the vulnerability in Jun’s eyes was taking over his heart way too easily.

“This is something I cannot give to you, I can’t part ways with my snacks like that. So we need to share them. I’ll let you choose one, and I’ll choose another. We’re not—NOT—eating all of it today. These have to last until the end of term.” Wonwoo was a bit concerned with the daily amount of snacks Jun consumed. “And I have a rule, the snacks never leave the room. For safety.” He was heart wholly serious. “Now, you’ll quiz me and give me some if I get the right answer, ok?”

Wonwoo agreed right away. His own exam was only the next week, but that meant he was saving studying time on the weekend to spend with Jun. Everything worked just fine for one hour or two, but then Wonwoo’s got to the theory questions, and Jun freaked out when he couldn’t remember the principles of Vanishing Spells and insisted on reading the whole chapter all over again, _just a quick glance, it’ll only take a minute_. So Wonwoo, who had been sitting on Jun’s bed, shoeless and cross-legged while Jun was at his desk, thought it was a good idea to just lay down and close his eyes for a bit, keeping silent to not disturb Jun’s reading.

When his head hit the pillow and a mixture of citrus and vanilla scent invaded his nose, he truly believed he had never been on a more comfortable bed. He was there, trying his best to enjoy and stick Jun’s scent to memory, telling himself this wasn’t creepy at all, when suddenly his shoulders were being shaken and his name called frantically. He opened his eyes to find not only Jun, but his Hufflepuff dormmates as well.

“Wonwoo, I lost track of time! It’s way past curfew now!”

He jumped out of bed and started to gather his stuff to leave, but someone (John? Jake?) grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Mate, you will get detention if you’re caught out of Ravenclaw’s this late. Better stay here tonight.” The other Hufflepuff boys all agreed.

“Don’t you guys mind it?”

“Of course not.” Another one—maybe a Matthew?—reassured him. “Jun has always been great when the ladies spend the night.” He gave a meaningful smirk to his friends. “It’s a pleasure to finally be able to do the same for him.”

Wonwoo blushed deeply and heard Jun gasping behind him.

“Shut up, Williams, don’t be dense.” Jun crossed his front and dispersed the other boys to their own beds. “But thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime, mate, we know you need it.”

Jun sighed and turned, face red and eyes avoiding Wonwoo’s.

“Ok,” he started babbling on a whisper, “I can lend you some pjs and clothes for showering and everything, I have a spare toothbrush. I can enlarge the bed too, if you want, but I have never actually tried to cast this one, it’s next term subject and all. I can sleep on the floor, you’re my guest, it’s my fault, I don’t want you to be uncomfort—”

“Jun,” Wonwoo pulled his hand, so the other would look at him, “it won’t make me uncomfortable, there is no way you’re sleeping on the floor, and yes, I’ll borrow your clothes, and accept the toothbrush. Thank you.”

They shared a half-smile that, unfortunately, was interrupted by Williams whistle accompanied by “Calm down, boys, save it for behind the curtains.”

Jun quickly let his hand go and busied himself to find some clothes, mortified.

***

Wonwoo laid down beside Jun on the bed, trying very hard to silently calm himself down. Although the bed wasn’t exactly narrow, they were still pretty close—any movement would lead to inevitably touching each other. Jun waved his wand to close the yellow curtains around the four-poster bed.

“ _Silencio._ ” Jun whispered around them. No one could hear them now. Wonwoo’s hands began to sweat again.

“My hair will wet your pillow.” He tried what seemed a safe topic.

Jun lifted his upper body, supporting it by his left arm, and made a complicated wave with his wand towards Wonwoo’s head. He was afraid for just a second—soon, hot air entangled his hair, an always welcome feeling when winter was by the corner.

“I never thought of using this charm for this.” He confessed, when Jun laid down again, casting a Lumos and putting his wand behind the pillow. They had lighting just enough to see each other’s silhouettes.

“Really? I thought witches did it all the time.”

Wonwoo thought for a second. “I think mother did it when I was little. I guess I never thought of doing it after I started Hogwarts.”

“And you call yourself a wizard, Jeon Wonwoo,” Jun laughed, turning to face him. Wonwoo turned as well. “This isn’t weird.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I thought it might be.”

Wonwoo felt the fine points of stalactites approaching his heart and bringing him into reality, so he changed the subject as soon as possible.

“I was wondering, how did you manage not to go insane not playing games when you’re at Hogwarts? I don’t think I’ll be able to do it after I know how it is.”

Jun smiled and considered the question.

“Despite all the _magic_ I didn’t even know existed and all of a sudden was everywhere around me? Well, for starters, games are not even the thing I miss the most.” His eyes shined mischievously. “I really miss my cell phone, with my music and stuff. You can play games on your phone too, you know? But music and the camera, to take selfies—like, you can actually take a picture of yourself and see what you’re doing—are what I miss the most.”

“Really? A cell phone? I thought owls replace it just fine.”

Jun covered his own face, grabbing his cheeks to physically contain his incredulity.

“Merlin, when I show you what my phone does you’ll regret saying that, I swear. But I won’t tell you the wonders of cell phones until break, I won’t make this mistake again.”

Something in what Jun said made Wonwoo feel small, uncomfortable.

“I don’t like not knowing things.”

“Except Potions.”

“I’m serious, I feel really bad for not knowing all this stuff that is so basic to you. I feel stupid, and I hate feeling like that.”

This time, probably sensing the seriousness of his voice and his shadows, Jun said nothing for a second.

“I know that knowledge is important to you. That’s Ravenclaw principle, isn’t it? But it’s impossible to know _everything_ that exists. It would be impossible if the Muggle world didn’t exist, either. You can’t let impossible things to bother you.”

“I know, but sometimes it’s hard.”

“But someday it won’t be.” The way Jun held his upper arm by saying it sounded like a promise. “And you know that I’ll show you all the Muggle things you want.”

“Thank you.” He rested his hand on top of Jun's, but only for a second more—soon it was gone, making his arm a little colder.

When he was almost sleeping once more, the presence of Jun’s scent even more intense now, calming him again, he heard it, like part of an almost-dream:

“Do you remember you asked me why I wasn't a Ravenclaw?”

“Uhum.”

“When I was being sorted, the sorting hat was in my head, like _inside_ it, talking that my mind worked in an unusual way, and how Ravenclaw would suit me, but I was really hungry, and wondering how magical food would be. I was concerned, the beans in the train freaked me out. So I asked if Ravenclaw was close to the kitchens. And the hat said, ‘I see that is indeed a priority for you.’ And then it yelled Hufflepuff.”

Wonwoo opened his eyes just for a bit. He could see Jun was staring at the ceiling, his face calm.

“And do you think the hat was right?”

“I think so. I deeply believe food can unite people, and there isn't much as important as being united. There isn't much as important as being close to whom you care about. Not even knowledge.”

If Wonwoo was still awake to hear those last words, maybe he would have gathered by Jun’s tone that they meant way more than its direct meaning.

***

Jun slept clenching his own sheets. His face was relaxed, and Wonwoo wasn’t sure how long he spent admiring his features. When the urge to trace Jun’s nose, cheeks and jawline was increasing, he gave in to wake him up.

“Junnie.” He didn’t know from where that came from, probably because Jun slept too cute to be just ‘Jun.’

“Hum?”

“Junnie, is time to wake up.” He hesitated, but in the end stretched his arm to lightly touch Jun’s shoulder. Soon big brown eyes were staring at him. And smiling.

“I like when you call me that.”

“I called you Jun.”

“You did not.”

“Shut up, Junnie.”

Jun just laughed at him. He checked the time with a _Tempus_ charm—one minute before his alarm ring.

“I hate waking up one minute before the right time.”

“Sorry.” Wonwoo poked him again.

“Oh, you think you’re so smart? I wish we had time to find out whether you’re ticklish.” Thank Merlin Jun said that and moved to get out of the bed right away.

“Silencing Charm is working good, Wen. Good job.” Williams winked.

Jun looked like he would rather be welcoming a horde of dementors than be there.

Wonwoo focused on gathering his stuff, trying really hard not to think he was wearing Jun’s underwear.

“Hum… Wonwoo? That’s my tie...” Jun’s small voice called him.

Wonwoo looked at his own neck and swallowed. Who the hell mistakes yellow for blue?

“We’d keep the secret, Jeon, but if you’re the type that likes to mark territory…”

“Shut up, Williams.”

“Sorry, I just want to go to the Great Hall without getting caught.” He thought it was a terrible moment for blushing, but then realize Jun was blushing too, and that was adorable enough to make him forget everything.

“Yes, I understand.”

“I mean, I slept really well, really.”

“Oh.” Jun smiled, looking straight into his eyes. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter 2 is in editing phase, and Chapter 3 is almost done.]  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments feed my Patronus and help me to keep the dementors away :)  
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin) <3
> 
>  **UPDATE!** To my complete delight, this fic was gifted with fanart! Please appreciate [@preshxiii](https://twitter.com/preshxiii) art [here](https://twitter.com/preshxiii/status/1131056043524411392).


	2. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo discovers Muggle magic.  
> Yoon’s Jeonghan party is quite eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing betas as always <3  
> Also, special thanks to my husband who is my gaming consultant and answered my weird questions promptly <3  
> And special special thanks to everyone who’s read, commented, gave kudos or talked to me about this story in anyway. This is my first chaptered fic and I’m really excited to share it with you.  
> I hope you enjoy this one :)

No one noticed Wonwoo had spent the night out of Ravenclaw’s. He had a quick breakfast, and soon was parting ways with a mouthful Jun to get his books for the day. He was barely out of the Great Hall, and already the feeling of something missing was right there. Merlin, how hard was he crushing on this guy? Worst of all, Wonwoo realized, as he guessed the puzzle to get into the Ravenclaw common room, was that probably in some months Jun would be going back to China. All Wonwoo wanted was that something that certainly would make Jun so happy didn’t hurt so bad.

It didn’t get better in the days that followed. Suddenly his exams were also there, and even the time he had saved on Transfiguration didn’t prevent him and Jun to not met on the weekend. The minutes they shared during meals (which Wonwoo still had on Hufflepuff’s) were basically all they had until the end of term. They managed to study for Potions together, but Jihoon and Soonyoung were there too, which meant splitting their already short time into studying and stopping their friends’ bickering—and nothing was left for each them alone.

Wonwoo had been completely taken by exhaustion and missing Jun. There were nights his head hit his pillow, and the lack of vanilla and chocolate scent ached so much he decided he was going to Hufflepuff right now, risks of detention be damned. (Un)Fortunately, exhaustion won every time, he falling asleep before acting on it.

When he got to his home in London and was welcomed by silence and free time, Wonwoo realized how had been good to be so busy after sleeping with Jun. Because, well, _he had slept beside Jun_. He had been in the same bed as him, _for hours_. He had no idea how the hell he had managed to sleep on that night. But the image that actually haunted him was Jun awakening—soft hair disheveled, fingers still clutching the sheets, the ever-present tender smile already in his lips.

They had got time on the train back to Platform 9 ¾ to arrange the last details for Wonwoo’s visit—days of arrival and departure, devices to acknowledge, games to lose themselves into, and, here Wonwoo’s stomach cringed, the non-negotiable Yoon Jeonghan’s party to attend. But, until after Christmas, all he had was the memory of the tight and maybe a bit too long hug Jun had given him before leaving. Wonwoo reciprocated it, trying to smell his scent discreetly.

He did his best to enjoy his parents. He missed them, even if their missing was to insist on his future in Law. Since he had no other path to contra-argue yet, the only possible way to face it was to nod in silence.

Fortunately, they saw his friendship with Jun as an excellent source of knowledge to apply in his future at the Ministry. His mother was delighted to apparate him on the Wen’s on the 26th, a chance to broaden their experiences with Muggles. His parents were both Ravenclaw’s, of course, and that was also why Wonwoo didn’t even have to ask for _Fifty Ways to Master Video Games - Muggles Ultimate Entertainment_ —all it took was one excited afternoon trying to explain Muggles games for his parents, and he got it on Christmas. (He received a packaged with several small Christmas cupcakes from Jun ( _You better be eating well!_ ) and sent him _English Uncursed – Foreigner Wizards Can Fly over Britain Too!)_ Wonwoo spent the whole day reading his new book and eating the cupcakes, of course. Since he didn’t have to pack—had done it the day before—and was too anxious to see Jun to actually sleep, he read it one more time.

But finally ( _finally!_ ) 9 AM arrived, and his mother side-apparated him on the closest apparition point to the Wen’s. They crossed the quiet neighborhood, and Wonwoo was soon buzzing the doorbell.

In less than a second, the door opened, as if the person was standing behind it waiting.

“Hi!” Jun’s voice was higher than usual, his smile even wider than Wonwoo’s remembered, which was silly because it had only been five days apart. “Please, come in!”

Wonwoo couldn’t take his eyes away from Jun, who was acting as a bridge between their mothers. He couldn’t actually pay attention in the conversation, because for some mysterious reason Jun was excitedly holding a cordless landline phone, and he had never been more beautiful.

At that moment, Wonwoo realized he couldn’t be away from Jun for that long anymore. Now it was like being reunited with _a fundamental part of him_ that he should never have parted. As if only now he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Wonwoo was in love with Wen Junhui.

“...I’m glad he can stay here, we’ll have to work on the next days. It’s good he won’t be all alone.”

“Oh, it’s our pleasure! Junnie is always on his phone, or basically falling into the video games. Maybe they can be alone together this time.”

Mrs. Wen smiled fondly at him.

Soon his mother was gone, and he and Jun flying upstairs. He felt twelve again, the excitement of playing games and all the promised fun ahead. But as soon as the door closed behind him, video games vanished his mind and he threw on Jun.

“I missed you too, you big dork.” Jun laughed but hugged him tightly.

After some seconds that weighed like minutes, Wonwoo released him, blushing and clearing his throat.

“Ok, show me the ‘biggest Muggle treasure of all times.’” Jun smiled and organized everything, arranging _controls_ with long wires and spreading a range of little colorful rectangular boxes on the floor. Wonwoo recognized the names on them—those were _the games_.

After some discussion, they organized the games in priority order, _Tekken_ being the first one. Wonwoo watched Jun open the _plastic_ box and take a _CD_ out. Or a _DVD_. He had seen both in MS, but never really understood how Muggles just _knew_ how to distinguish them, or in which device to play them.

Now the video game device was _swallowing_ the CD/DVD, and Wonwoo gasped.

“What’s wrong?”

“The thing ate it.”

Jun stared at him for a long time, his face cringing in a funny way. Wonwoo noticed he was trying to hold his laugh.

“It’s not funny.” But Jun exploded in laughter, little _sorry, sorry_ among it.

“You said you covered DVDs on Muggle Studies.”

“We did.”

“It’s the same thing. The DVD player does the same.”

Wonwoo tried to remember what professor Jones had done with the _Titanic_ DVD, but his mind was blank. It wasn’t a problem for Jun.

“I’m really sorry I laughed. We’re using the DVD player later, I promise.” He only turned his attention to the TV when Wonwoo nodded.

He was a bit shaken by the episode, but when the time to hit the buttons came, his confidence returned. He didn’t win at first, but after five or six matches, he was able to beat Jun, who was quite impressed.

“I knew you’re a natural!”

Wonwoo blushed, satisfied, but said nothing.

When lunch came, they finished it in no time. Wonwoo had never seen Jun eat so fast and not take at least half an hour in a meal.

“We have _years_ of games to plays in _days_!” He said incredulously when Wonwoo pointed this out. And indeed, he was determined to teach Wonwoo all that was timely possible. It wasn’t a hassle—they were having so much fun that the afternoon darkened into evening, dinner came and go, Mrs. Wen went to bed pleading them to “not get carried away until late,” and finally 3 AM was too much for Wonwoo, who was already lacking a night of sleep.

He helped Jun tide the controls and games, and then the mattress that would be his bed. As he got ready to bed, his stomach began to cringe inside him in anticipation, but he remembered himself this was no Hufflepuff dorm—they both had their own beds.

 _No, it isn’t. It’s Jun’s bedroom._ Only _Jun’s._

Only when they laid down in their designated bedding places, Wonwoo could breathe again. The only light came from Jun’s wand at the night-stand. Among the Muggle surroundings, it was the first time magic seemed foreign to Wonwoo. He saw Jun’s silhouette rising from his pillows and soon felt him rolling down to Wonwoo’s mattress on the floor.

“I need to show you my true poison.” Wonwoo saw light come from Jun’s hand—no, the device on his hand. He looked intently at it, and Wonwoo could admire his features, illuminated by the cell phone _screen_. Or _monitor_? How did Muggles know the difference?

“What am I holding?” Jun looked at him expectantly.

“A cell phone.”

“Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, let me show you some Muggle magic.” He got closer to Wonwoo, aligning their heads on Wonwoo’s pillow and turning the screen so he could see it too. “Cell phones aren’t only for calls. They have _apps_ —this word is very important, don’t forget it—, and with apps we can do all sorts of different things.”

He explained about games, music, and how the internet fit that tiny square of plastic. Wonwoo was divided between extreme curiosity and pure exhaustion.

“But the cro—the internet is big. How does it—” he yawned. “How does it fit in here?”

“The Internet is not here, that’s not how this works.”

“But isn’t it files? The files are not the same as the computer ones?” He rubbed his eyes. And yawed again. Jun copied him.

“Ok, let’s continue tomorrow.” He turned his cell phone light off, and was turning to get back to his bed, but sleeping Wonwoo wouldn’t have it.

“Stay.” He touched Jun’s arm, who stilled for a second.

“Ok, I’ll just Nox my wand.”

Wonwoo closed his eyes, a calming sensation spreading through him. He felt the mattress deepen, and Jun’s scent close to him again.

“Good night, Wonwoo.” He barely registered Jun’s soft voice and a gentle press on his fingers before sleep engulfed him.

***

“Wonwoo, wake up!” Someone was poking his cheek. “Wonwoo! Wake! Up!” His nose, his other cheek, his forehead. “Well, you don’t leave me much choice then.”

Junhui was tickling him. And Wonwoo was very ticklish. He tried to fight back, protect his belly at all costs, but to say he was actually awake was very inaccurate, so he ended up laughing and begging Jun to stop.

“I’m awake! I’m awake, please stop!” Jun finally took pity on him and collapsed still laughing at his side. That reminded Wonwoo he had slept once more at his side.

“You’re very ticklish, it’s funny. I’ll remember it.” _Remember for what?_ , Wonwoo’s brain screamed inside his head. “I don’t know what time it is, but I have so much to tell you, I couldn’t leave you sleeping anymore, no matter how cute you were.” His eyes widened when he realized the words were out of his mouth. “I mean—not cute, but… you seemed tired yesterday like you needed sleep, and now were sleeping so peacefully and—”

“You think I’m cute,” Wonwoo smirked.

“I do not!”

“Yes, you do.” It was his time to find out if Jun was ticklish or not now. Which, judging by his increasing laughter and decreasing ability to defend himself, he was.

“What in the name of God is happening here?” Mrs. Wen opened Jun’s door. Wonwoo stopped immediately, and they detached themselves from each other, but Mrs. Wen’s eyes still traveled from the scrambled blankets on the mattress to Jun’s still tide bed.

“Lunch is ready if you too want to eat now. I’ll need to do some errands this afternoon, but of course you too won’t miss me.” She smiled softly and closed the door.

“Lunch?? Merlin, what time is it?” Jun jumped and grabbed his wand to cast a _Tempus_. “Past noon! Wonwoo, get up, now! We’ve lost so much time!”

Wonwoo obliged, but he disagreed. He wasn’t losing his time when sleeping by Jun’s side was the best resting he could remember. Probably because it was easier to be at peace when all you could feel was you were exactly where you were supposed to be.

***

Wonwoo didn’t let Jun eat fast this time. No matter how much he wanted to learn _all_ Muggle things, Jun not enjoying his eating was not natural, therefore wasn’t happening at his watch.

They were alone now. Mrs. Wen left soon after they got downstairs, but not before calling Jun aside for a talk. Wonwoo heard the word “protection,” and Jun’s intense blush and furious shake of head were more than enough for him to understand the talk. He quickly found his way to the kitchen, wishing it wasn’t a reason for Jun to get distant from him.

Were his feelings so obvious people kept assuming they were a couple? Sometimes a part of him believed Jun liked him too, but he couldn’t actually be impartial when, well, he had recently realized he loved Jun, and his judgment would surely be clouded.

When Jun joined him for lunch, both pretended the conversation hadn’t happened. Jun continued to explain the wonders of his cell phone, and Wonwoo had to admit it was indeed fascinating. He loved owls deeply, but they would never deliver letters instantly as Muggle texting did. He couldn’t prevent himself from image all the Wizarding World could be able to do from that.

Of course, it all vanished when they sat in front of the TV and “Grand Theft Auto V” appeared on the screen.

“This is not how I imagined traffic worked.” He confessed. They had covered _Muggle Transportation_ on the year before, but apparently the textbook was being generous towards laws and regulations reinforcement. “How are so many Muggles alive?”

“Oh, no.” Jun was too focused to laugh this time. “This is not how things work. That’s why it’s a game, because here people are allowed to be messy.”

This was the kind of concept that surely would affect Wonwoo, but right now he was busy running away from the police. Not him, but the guy on the TV he was controlling. He felt his thoughts tangling.

“How does the TV work? How I’m pressing things in the control, and it happens inside it? Or on it?”

Jun paused the game and turned to Wonwoo.

“I don’t know.” He considered the matter for a bit. “I think most Muggles don’t know, just take it for granted. I mean, I think I have a vague idea about it, but you can find the explanation online.”

“In which line?”

“Merlin, you’re adorable!” Jun burst out laughing. Wonwoo sighed. Honestly, after what happened with the washing machine earlier, he was almost getting used to his ignorance. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Online means it’s on the internet. You can find it there. You can find anything there.”

“Anything?” Surely there was no information on what to do when you are in love with your best friend. That was too specific.

“Yeah. Here,” Jun grabbed his cell phone and got closer to him. “You can hit the letters in this keyboard here, and they appear on the search box. Then you hit this button here, and it’ll search it for you on the web. The web is also the internet.” Wonwoo saw mesmerized hundreds of search pages appeared for _How TV works_. “Then you analyze the results and hit the one you want. Like this one.” Jun hit a _Wiki_ something. “You can see some words are underlined and have a different color? If you touch them, another page will appear explaining what they are. Like the quills you gave me.” Jun smiled soft at him and left his phone in Wonwoo’s hands. “You want to read it, right? I knew it, do you mind if I continue playing?”

“No, it’s fine.” Wonwoo held the phone carefully, the tiny letters hurting his eyes a little.

“Just ask me if you need anything.”

“Thanks for trusting me with your phone.” Wonwoo looked at him and said the words as sincerely as possible. The phone was like Platform 9 ¾—a portal to another world—, and this was Jun’s portal. He understood the value.

“Of course. I’d trust you with anything.” He hesitated but smiled mischievously. “Except the washing machine, and possibly any kitchen appliance.”

“The water comes from nowhere!” Wonwoo punched him in the arm, but they were both laughing now.

Wonwoo spent the remaining of the afternoon jumping from page to page to try understanding how the TV worked while Jun played. He didn’t know when or how it happened, but he suddenly realized he was now laying on the floor, head resting on Jun’s lap.

Suddenly Jun’s phone screen went all black. Wonwoo panicked, sitting up too fast and knocking his forehead on Jun’s elbow.

“Ouch!”

“Are you ok?” Jun let go of the control and rubbed his elbow with his other hand, concerned eyes on Wonwoo, who was rubbing his own wound.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry.” He hesitated, and although still in pain, handled the phone to Jun. “I think I broke it or something.”

Jun analyzed the device in his hand.

“Did the screen went black all of a sudden?”

“Yes.”

“So it’s just out of battery, no worries.” He smiled and stood up towards his nightstand. He took a wire of sorts from his drawer and plugged it into the phone. The screen came to life again. “Have you covered batteries or electricity on Muggle Studies?”

“Yeah, electricity is one of the first topics we covered.”

“So you’ll have no problem figuring this out by yourself.” Jun smiled and winked, gesturing the phone to Wonwoo take it again. “Just don’t take the wire out until it’s full battery again.”

Wonwoo took it in his hands again. He soon found out he could lay on Jun’s bed without disconnecting the wire. He got comfortable among the familiar scent and resumed his research. He continued there until dinner time, and then after it as well. He could hear Jun playing in the background, but he had to confess it was so easy and fast to get the answers he needed it was like being sucked into a vanishing cabinet or a portal key, except he kept getting lost in the results, finding things he never dreamed he actually needed to know.

“Ok, that’s enough!” Jun jumped on top of him and took the phone from his hands. “It has been _hours_ , you need an intervention.” He was still over Wonwoo, who was getting nervous with the close contact at this point, and reached the nightstand to get something. Wonwoo was counting the moles doting Jun’s features when he surfaced with what apparently were more wires.

“It’s time for you to obsess with something different, preferably something we can do together.” He plugged the new wire in another part of the phone, but this time the other end of the wire was split in two, little balls fixed there. Jun slide to Wonwoo’s side (Thank Merlin, his situation was getting rather _hard to handle_ ), and put one of the little balls gently into Wonwoo’s ear; the other on his own.

After Jun tapped a bit more on the screen, Wonwoo heard the first notes of a ballad somewhere, then realized it came from the little ball in his ear. He didn’t understand the Chinese words, he didn’t need to—the music went straight to his heart, the emotions on Jun’s beautiful face amplifying it. One song led to another and another, a thread that never ended, and Wonwoo didn’t want it to. He could stay there, side by side facing Jun, listening to songs in Chinese, some English and even Korean sometimes, forever. Although the calming and relaxing feeling was undeniable, he didn’t want to close his eyes and miss the display of emotions on Jun’s face, especially when some tiny tear traveled down his cheeks and Wonwoo had the excuse to touch him to dry it. But it happened anyway; his eyes closed, and with the music still playing only inside his and Jun’s head, like there was a silencing charm bubbling the world around them, he fell asleep.

***

He really could get used to waking up by Wen Junhui.

Wonwoo suspected they were getting closer and closer each time, and now Jun’s arm was loosely resting on his hips. He was doing his best to move as little as possible.

He noticed the cell phone and earpods (Jun had introduced him to the appropriate name) were tidily stored on the nightstand, behind Jun. He recalled the last night, how good he had felt, how close they both had gotten. Wonwoo couldn’t remember clearly how life was before they’ve met. He also couldn’t imagine how it would be without Jun. The arm on his hip was warm and comforting, leading Wonwoo to believe that maybe—maybe—he could be as special to Jun as Jun was to him. Maybe there was enough hope over which he could act on.

Suddenly something was buzzing. Wonwoo jumped a little, and Jun opened his eyes. He slowly acknowledged Wonwoo’s presence, smiling fondly, his fingers pressing on Wonwoo’s hip, spreading warm throughout his body. Then he heard the buzzing, and simply turned, leaving Wonwoo colder under the blankets, the buzz source being obvious to him.

Jun smiled at the screen, tapped it, put it on his ear, and spoke Chinese with sparkling eyes for several minutes. He laughed a bit, smirked, and seemed deeply engaged in whoever was talking to him. His fingers were absently playing with the hem of Wonwoo’s sleeve, it was true, and that was the only thing preventing him from getting out of the bed and staying in the bathroom until the conversation was over.

He was debating about it one more time when Jun hung off.

“It was Xu Minghao. You know him, right? He is in Ravenclaw as well.”

“Ah.” Wonwoo knew him, but honestly, he didn’t even remember if he had ever talked to the guy.

“He wanted to know if I’m going to the party tonight.”

 _Oh, Yoon Jeonghan’s party_. Wonwoo had almost forgotten about it.

“And you told him you couldn’t go with him because you need to finish playing all the existing games to cure your best friend’s ignorance.”

Wonwoo expected some laughing or so, but not the widening of eyes on hearing “best friend.”

“Well,” Jun was still playing with Wonwoo’s shirt, but wasn’t quite looking him in the eye, “considering he probably has been my best friend for years now, that would be confusing.”

Wonwoo felt like someone had cast a freezing spell in his whole body. He was so stupid. Some months hanging with a Hufflepuff and he took his friendship for granted. Probably that was how Hufflepuffs treated everyone—Wonwoo was just too lonely not to feel special.

“But I guess I have two best friends now!” Jun quickly add, probably sensing the approach of sulking-Wonwoo, punching him on the arm.

“You don’t have to do that. I understand, I just got here.” And to think minutes ago he was thinking Jun was sending him all the right signals. Love indeed made you dumb.

“Jeon Wonwoo, you look at me right now,” Jun’s tone was so serious Wonwoo complied, a bit intimidated. “Yes, you just got here, but you’re extremely important in my life.” He paused and blushed a little. “I don’t compare friendships, I actually don’t think about this best friend thing very much, except Minghao is like a brother to me. I had a really tough first year, and it would have been much worse if Jeonghannie hadn’t helped me—which is why there is no way we’re not going to his party—, and when Minghao was transferred in third year, I was basically the only person at Hogwarts who spoke Chinese, and I helped him as much as I could. I knew how it was like. So, we’ve helped each other since. And that’s why,” he frowned, looking even more serious now, “he asked if I was going because Kim Mingyu is also coming, and apparently they fought after the last Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match, and he needs some support. And I told him, yes, I’m coming, _with Jeon Wonwoo_.”

Wonwoo absorbed it all and felt a little ashamed. He loved Jun, really, but he didn’t want to feel he needed to rob him from everything else. After all, Jun was Jun exactly because of his kindness with everyone.

“Kim Mingyu, Gryffindor Beater?” He avoided Jun’s eyes, also playing with Jun’s shirt now.

“Yes, do you know him?”

“Yes, Cheol introduced us once.”

“You know Choi Seungcheol?”

“Yes, our parents work together.”

“That’s great! He’s friends with Jeonghannie, he’ll be there too. It’s Jisoo birthday after all.” Jun smiled. “So, you already know two people besides me, at least. It’s not going to be so dreadful.”

Wonwoo replied with a weak _Maybe_ , and Jun jumped him on a tight hug, calling him _cute emo_ , which of course he’d research on _Wikipedia_ as soon as possible.

***

Although they were allowed to use magic out of Hogwarts since both were seventeen now, neither had taken their Apparition Certificate yet and since Jun’s fireplace wasn’t connected to the Floo Network, they took the tube to Jeonghan’s party. But with snow constantly falling in the last days, they were both glad they could at least cast a warming spell on themselves.

Wonwoo was a bit nervous, it was true. His social skills weren’t really great, even worse when meeting new people. Jun sensed his anxiety, taking Wonwoo’s hand with his.

“I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise.”

They held hands during the entire ride, Wonwoo pleased not only with that, but also in attesting the tube was much more like his textbook description than the general portray of Muggle transportation in GTA.

He had to confess the party was way better than he first imagined it. Soonyoung was there as well, and he felt stupid for not realizing the popular Gryffindor would obviously be in all parties he could attend.

Jeonghan had been oddly (at least for Wonwoo) warm, introducing him to Jisoo, to whom Wonwoo offered an awkward “nice to meet you,” followed by “by the way, Happy Birthday.” Cheol hugged him and embarrassingly muffled his hair, making clear Wonwoo should have written him more on the past term. Then an overexcited Jun introduced Minghao to him. In a matter of seconds, Wonwoo realized Minghao’s vibe was way more intimidating than Jeonghan’s, and that said a lot.

“So,” Minghao looked at him from tip to toe. “You’re the famous Jeon Wonwoo Jun can’t shut up about.” Jun punched him on the arm, but his serious expression didn’t wave. Wonwoo sensed that his words, which could be easily mistaken by jealousy, actually meant something else—protectiveness.

“I think we have met around Ravenclaw’s before.”

“Yes, we have.” After that, Minghao gave no indication he would continue the conversation, choosing to glare at Wonwoo instead.

Wonwoo tried to smile at him, but he wasn’t really good at faking it, so he just received a frown in return. Thankfully, Jun cleared his throat.

“Hey, Seungkwan!” Jun grabbed Wonwoo’s sleeve and dragged him towards a guy Wonwoo knew was a fifth year. Wonwoo waved weakly at Minghao, who remained glaring at him, sipping his drink.

“Junnie, glad you came!” He then acknowledged Wonwoo. “And brought a friend with you, that’s nice.”

“Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo reached out.

“Yes, seventh year, Ravenclaw. I’m Seungkwan,” he replied, shaking his hand. Seeing Wonwoo’s raised eyebrows, he added, “Information is everything, my friend.”

“Slytherin?”

“Of course!” He hit his arm, as if it was obvious, and turned to Jun. “Listen, you didn’t hear from me, but Hannie has a mistletoe hidden somewhere, so,” he made a gesture towards both of them, “be careful, you too.”

“Why ‘we two’ have to be careful?” Jun was confused.

“Exactly.” Seungkwan chuckled and left.

Wonwoo was officially getting nervous again, but he had a feeling this wasn’t a good moment for Jun hold his hand. Also, Jun seemed oblivious to any reason of concern.

“Anyway,” he shrugged, “do you know Seokmin?”

Seokmin, he soon discovered, was Jun’s fellow Hufflepuff, a sixth year and Muggle-born like Minghao, but who, differently from Minghao, appreciated the art of video games.

“And after only _hours_ , he actually got better than me! Hours!” Jun was telling him about their last days' exploits. At some point, Jihoon and Soonyoung had joined them too. “And when we played GTA, you had to see how good he was! A natural! And he barely knew what a car did!” Seokmin was mesmerized. “Actually,” Jun turned to Wonwoo, “I need to ask you, did you use any spells?”

“A spell on what?” Wonwoo blinked.

“I don’t know! On TV, on yourself, or, or a coordination charm or something on your fingers!”

“Is there a coordination charm?” Seokmin asked, truly curious.

“I need a coordination charm.” Soonyoung realized.

“No, there isn’t.” Jihoon answered, at the same time Wonwoo said, “I don’t think so.” He faced Jun. “I swear I did not use any spells nor know of any that can improve your gaming performance.”

Jun stared at him seriously for some seconds.

“Ok, I believe in you. But,” he pointed at Wonwoo, “if, or when, you find out any, you’ll tell me right away.”

“I promise.”

“And please, tell me too!” Seokmin pleaded.

They were still engaged on gaming conversation when Jeonghan came down the hall, finishing the tour of the apartment, pointing at the balcony window, where you could see the snow stacking up outside.

“... and that is my balcony. It’ll be much better during spring and summer, but it’s still a balcony. Do you all know how expensive it’s to have a balcony?” He asked loud enough to everyone, even who hadn’t been on the tour, listen. “They expect you to move from your parents’ house as soon as you leave Hogwarts, but no one tells you how expensively impossible it is.”

He was suddenly interrupted by the fireplace lightening, and by the figure now standing there.

“Of course he had to make an entrance, what a show-off.” Wonwoo jumped noticing Minghao was right behind them, words directed to Jun, eyes intensely focused on Kim Mingyu, wearing dragon leather pants and jacket in all his glory and smiling broadly when stepped out of the ashes. Unfortunately, he sneezed, spreading them all on the living room floor.

“Hello, Mingyu.” Jeonghan greeted, a bit annoyed, waving his wand to clear the mess.

“Hi!” He approached Jeonghan to hug him. “I seriously thought you were pranking me when you said your Floo was Carat Land.”

“Why would it be a prank? Obviously a diamond lives here.” He pointed to himself.

Mingyu just smiled and turned to Jisoo.

“Happy birthday! I know you like Firewhisky, right?” He lifted his right hand, showing a bottle.

“I don’t drink, actually. But,” Jisoo smirked mischievously, “I like to see others drinking, so thank you, it’s a great, useful drink.”

Mingyu swallowed.

He turned to continue greeting people, but his eyes, found Minghao and he marched straight to him.

“Hey, Minghao.” A broad smile reached his eyes, and he seemed not to know what to do with his hands. Intrigued, Wonwoo thought this wasn’t how you greeted someone you have had a fight with.

“Kim.” Minghao said, purposely staring at a point behind Mingyu, a stern face in place. Mingyu’s smile dropped, and for just a second he was the personification of a kicked puppy but masked it quickly with another smile. He noticed Wonwoo for the first time.

“Jeon Wonwoo! Merlin’s beards, what took you out of the house?”

Wonwoo blushed, ready to answer, but Minghao was faster.

“He’s friends with Junnie now.” His voice was plain informative, like he was just trying to call Mingyu’s attention to himself.

“Oh, really?” Mingyu’s eyes were on Minghao again.

“Wonwoo is interested in Muggle stuff, Jun is helping.”

“Of course he’s, he’s such a good friend.”

“Junnie is the best, we all know it.”

“Merlin, the sexual tension here is like an erumpent mating dance!” Soonyoung interrupted both of them. Jun giggled, Mingyu blushed, Minghao scowled, and everyone else was plain confused. “Maybe you two should know about the mistletoe too.”

“I thought you had an epic fight in the last Quidditch game.” Jihoon suspiciously eyed them.

“Yeah, we kind of have detention for some months now.” Mingyu smiled sheepishly, hand scratching his own head.

“Yes, we have, which is the worst thing ever, you stupid troll! Can you imagine how hard it will be to find time to study now?”

“But at least we’ll be together and—”

“What?!” Minghao crushed the cup he was holding, pumpkin juice spilling all over the place. Jun waved his hand to Scourgify the mess.

“Well,” Mingyu eyes were wide; forget he was the tallest of them, the look in Minghao’s face and the fame of his Stinging Hex were reason enough to frighten anyone. “I… I talked to Professor McGonagall, and… and… she agreed us having detention together is a good way to promote inter-housing cooperation and—”

“YOU DID WHAT?”

Wonwoo felt someone pulling his coat sleeve at the same time Mingyu swallowed hard. He turned and saw Jun by his side.

“Come with me.”

Wonwoo followed him to the balcony. Jun opened its door and went outside. It had stopped snowing, but everything was covered in white. Wonwoo closed the door behind him.

“It’s freezing in here!” He complained. Jun pulled him closer.

“it’s a beautiful view, we should enjoy it for just a bit.” Wonwoo looked at Jun, the city sunset illuminating his beautiful features, and nodded. They had a great view of Muggle London too, he supposed. “Come here, this is a great spot for a selfie.”

He turned his back to the view and put an arm over Wonwoo’s shoulders, his other arm stretched in front of them, his phone in his hand. Wonwoo could see both of them in the screen, side by side, an image that was both embarrassing and endearing. Jun took some pictures and moved his hand to adjust the angle sometimes. Then both looked at the results together.

“I like this one.” The picture showed both smiling, Jun’s pointer poking Wonwoo’s cheek. “It’s cute.”

“Yes, your smile is really pretty in here.”

“Thank you.” Jun giggled blushing. “I’ll print it so we can take it to Hogwarts.” He kept moving his finger, and other photos appeared on the screen.

“What happens when you take your phone to Hogwarts?”

Jun sighed. “It just doesn’t work. The screen blacks out, as it’s out of battery. I thought it had just broken when I tried, then I went to talk to Professor Jones and, she said Muggle technology doesn’t work around magic. Too much interference.”

Something in the explanation rang a bell on Wonwoo’s mind, but at the moment his brain was about to catch the right train of thoughts, the wind suddenly blew stronger, chillier.

“Argh, let’s get back inside!” Jun pulled him the whole way to the door. As soon as he got to the threshold, he collided with Jun’s back.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re stuck! I can’t move!” It was true. Wonwoo tried to step back and sideways, but it felt like there was a barrier around them. Jun turned to face him. They were extremely close now—he could count his lashes, Jun’s breath blurring his glasses in the cold.

“What do you mean stuck? Why?”

“Oh, Merlin!” Realizing the potential source of the problem, Jun lifted his head, letting Wonwoo facing his neck, his prominent Adam’s apple, and the increasing urge to just lean on him and _breath_. With all his strength, he suppressed his urges and looked up.

A cold panic spread throughout his body. They were right below the mistletoe.

“Shit.”

They faced each other again, and Jun looked towards the living room, where Minghao and Mingyu were being contained by several people, some blood obviously already being spilled.

“Maybe no one will notice.” Jun tried, eyes wide with panic. Wonwoo realized he was actually considering they would kiss their freedom. His panic got mixed up unwillingly with excitement.

On that moment, Jihoon, visibly bored with his surroundings, looked towards the balcony. His eyes traveled from their bodies, ridiculously close, to their panicked faces, realization drawing him. He thought for a second, glanced to the increasing fight at his side, nodded to them, and waved his wand in the direction of Jeonghan’s bedroom. A loud blow was heard, catching the attention of fighters and preventers, who followed a distressed Jeonghan to analyze the damage.

“Ok, we don’t have much time.” Jun said, eyes leaving the now empty living room.

“Are we really doing this?” Wonwoo had to confirm.

“I—I don’t think we have an option.” Jun was breathing fast, his eyes still huge like a scared owl. Wonwoo realized he would have to lead.

“Ok.” He put Jun’s hands on his own waist and cupped Jun’s face with his. “A peck might be ineffective, so I’ll make sure. But no tongue, I promise.” Jun nodded, and he leaned on.

He gently brushed his nose on Jun’s, a tender smile gaining his lips, then closed the gap, finally kissing him. He pressed Jun’s lips fondly for some seconds, his own lips nibbling Jun’s lower one just a tiny bit before they separated.

It had been everything, and not enough. It had taken forever and only a second at the same time.

He opened his eyes and watched Jun do the same, a mesmerized expression being too quickly replaced by panic again. Jun opened the door, confirming the kiss worked, and fled inside, spending not a single look at Wonwoo and getting by Minghao’s side, who had just come back from Jeonghan’s bedroom. Wonwoo got inside and closed the door as fast as possible, so no one would notice he was outside, sadness and disappointment slowly washing over him.

“... that’s the only thing I can think about, anyway.” Jihoon entered the room explaining something, but Jeonghan did not seem convinced.

“I think it’s time for a fun game, what do you guys think?” Cheol was holding the firewhiskey bottle meaningfully.

“No minors drinking in Caratland.” Jeonghan intervened. “This basically means only who can use magic outside school.”

Seungkwan and Seokmin protested, but Mingyu interrupted.

“ _Can o’e o’ the peo’e who can use ‘agic plea’e hel’ me_?” His lip was cut and bleeding a little, even if he was holding it to make pressure. Wonwoo searched Jun to see if he would offer help, since he, unlike Wonwoo, was good at healing spells. But all he saw was Jun discreetly shoving Minghao inside the bathroom.

“I can help you, come on.” Soonyoung pulled Mingyu’s sleeve towards the kitchen. Wonwoo followed them since an unsupervised Soonyoung was always a risk. Mingyu seemed to be aware of this, considering the pleading look he sent to Jisoo, who smiled with mischief and encouragement at the same time.

“I’m not letting you blow his face, Soonyoung.” Jihoon entered the kitchen after them.

“I’m not going to blow anything!” Soonyoung complained, offended.

“That’s what you say every Potion class and still.” Jihoon took him out of the way and pointed his wand to Mingyu’s mouth. “ _Episkey_!” Mingyu’s lip was healed, the remaining blood the only evidence something had happened. “And you don’t fool me, I know you’re blowing things on purpose, you sick bastard!” Soonyoung gasped, but Jihoon just left the kitchen without another word.

“I’m not doing anything on purpose!” He followed behind, probably ready to start another feud.

“Thinking about it, he might be blowing the potions just to hear the _Boom Boom_.” Wonwoo considered out loud.

“What?” Mingyu was on the sink, trying to clean the trace of blood that had run down his white shirt.

“Nothing, never mind. Do you need help?”

Mingyu sighed.

“Not with the cleaning…”

“What’s wrong?”

Mingyu bit his lower lip, then cringed forgetting it was already healed.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Wonwoo nodded. “So, you know Minghao and I fought in the last Quidditch match, right? Of course not, you never go to any matches, not even Ravenclaw’s. So… Minghao and I kind of have gotten pretty close recently.” He blushed, continuing to rub the blood off, even if it seemed to have spread even more. “But in the last match, he was about to catch the Snitch, and we would lose shamefully, so, as the Beater, I had to send a Bludger on him… and then Chan got the Snitch instead, and Gryffindor won. And Minghao was pissed.” He finally gave up on the shirt, now displaying a pink smudge, signing miserably. “I don’t know what he wanted me to do. It’s not like I _wanted_ to do it, but it’s literally my job to send a Bludger on him!”

“He felt betrayed.”

“I know! But what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t let the whole team down because of a crush!” His eyes widened, his hands covering his mouth quickly.

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.” Wonwoo was pretty familiar with the concept of having a crush, after all.

“Ok, so I’ll tell you everything.” Seeming relieved to finally be able to tell someone, he glanced at the living room to check if no one was near. “So, after we fought and got detention, both teams went to the lockers, as usual. But then everyone left, and I was still trying to clean the blood,” he looked down at himself, realizing the irony, “when Minghao entered. I thought he’d continue beating me, but then,” he swallowed, “he shoved me against the wall and _kissed me_.”

“Shit.” Wonwoo hadn’t seen that coming. He wondered if he should have.

“Exactly! But then he left, and today was the first day I saw him after it, and I really miss him and wanted to see him and, and…”

“He beat you again.”

“Yes.” Mingyu sighed and passed his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know what to do now. I just miss talking to him.” He looked at the living room, where Jun and Minghao had reappeared.

“Yes, I understand.” Wonwoo watched Jun talk to Jeonghan, who apparently was making him a series of questions while fixing Jun’s hair. He sadly wondered whether Jun would stop talking to him now they had kissed. “But on the bright side, if there is a pattern, you two may kiss again tonight.”

Mingyu turned to him, a new fire sparkling his eyes.

“You’re right! Absolutely right.” Determined, he went back to the living room. Wonwoo followed.

Something weird involving Cheol, Soonyoung, and Firewhiskey was happening. Apparently they were the only people allowed—and willing—to drink it, which naturally escalated to some sort of game in which the others played and both of them had to suffer the consequences. Everyone seemed pleased.

Wonwoo was watching Soonyoung drink another shot, which by the way was not the right way to consume Firewhiskey, when his eye caught Jeonghan near the balcony door, analyzing its threshold. His eyes traveled from the missing mistletoe to the pair of footprints printed on the snow outside, then towards his own bedroom, to finally fell over Wonwoo, who quickly looked at another direction. Of course, the former Slytherin was by his side in seconds. Wonwoo swallowed.

“So, Wonwoo, I was really pleased to meet you tonight.”

“I—hum, I was quite pleased to meet you too.” _And terrified_ , if he was being honest with himself.

“I understand you are friends with Cheol for a long time now. It’s a shame we didn’t hang out while he and I were still at Hogwarts.”

“Hum… I don’t think I stick with the same people for long.” He had hung with Cheol, then Mingyu, and later Soonyoung. He didn’t understand why he seemed to hover by Gryffindors so much.

“But apparently you’ve been really close to Junnie in the past months.” And now Wonwoo could see Jeonghan was watching Jun, who was obviously laughing with a Ravenclaw fifth year Wonwoo thought was named Hansol. “Junnie really puts his heart out for his friends.” He turned his gaze to pierce Wonwoo. “I worry about him, what he'll do when he falls in love.”

“I… Understand.”

“Do you? Because I worry in-love-Jun will put himself completely behind for his lover. And the thing is, Jeon Wonwoo, I've listened to Jun daydream endlessly about going back to China since his first year, but tonight—months away from when he actually does it—he said nothing. On the other hand, I know quite a lot about you.”

Wonwoo blushed.

“I… I don't think that's the case… I know how China is important to him, I'm helping him to get there, and we… We’re just friends.”

Jeonghan stared at him so intensely Wonwoo felt his legs tremble a little.

“Cheol is right, you can be really dumb.”

And with that, he joined the others, leaving Wonwoo confused, threatened and a bit offended.

Unfortunately, it seemed that was the night to people get all serious over him.

At some point, a very much drunk Cheol approached the corner in which Wonwoo was trying to watch Jun and sulk discreetly. Cheol leaned on the wall with one hand, the other hitting Wonwoo’s shoulder lazily and painfully—he had obviously lost this sense of strength.

“Wonwoooo!” He sighed, shaking his head deep in thought. “Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo. I’ve talked to your parents.” _Oh, shit._ Nothing good ever begin with these words. “And they seemed to believe you’re invested on the Law life.” Another sign. Wonwoo could smell the Firewhiskey on his breath. “Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo.”

“I’m glad you remember my name.”

“Oh, don’t try to distract me with little jokes, young man.” _Young man? What the hell?_ “I’ve something serious to talk to you.”

Oh, Merlin. Why he had to face a responsible-drunk Cheol right in the night Jun had practically rejected him?

“We have known each other for a long time now. And I’ve seen what fifth year did to you, when you needed to choose at least a basic professional direction.”

“I really don’t want to talk about this ton—”

“Nothing was good enough!” Cheol raised his voice unnoticeably. “Everything had some terrible downside which was a deal breaker. And then,” he poked Wonwoo’s chest with his index, pointing his words, “you. Agreed. With. The. Law. Nonsense. And what did I tell you then?”

“Dontgiveupyetimewilltellyou.”

“WHAT?” He spilled all over Wonwoo’s face.

“ _Don’t give up yet. Time will tell you what to do_! Merlin, control your saliva!”

“And you know what I’ll tell you now?

“That I got out of time.”

“Of course not!” He hit Wonwoo on the back of his head. “That’s ridiculous! Even if time-turners still existed. No.” He rested his hand heavily on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “I’ll tell you again, don’t give up yet, time will tell you what to do.” He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

Wonwoo sighed.

“This didn’t help two years ago, and is not helping now.”

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo—”

“Merlin, why!”

“Look at me.” He grabbed Wonwoo’s cheeks and held his face. “You can’t _Accio_ your future, Jeon Wonwoo. It has to come to you at its own pace.”

The words were actually making some sense on Wonwoo’s mind when the hell broke loose again.

“Who was the irresponsible little Cornish Pixie that gave alcohol to the fourth year?” Nothing was more terrifying than the striking calm toning Jeonghan’s words. He was holding a happy Lee Chan by the collar.

“Chan! Where is Chan?” All drunkenness seemed to have vanished Cheol’s blood flow. He let go of the wall from the first time in minutes and was demanding explanations by Jeonghan side in a second.

Considering the whole evening, Wonwoo was surprised Chan had been the only underaged to get caught drinking. Besides that, the rest of the night had developed quite normally, at least to everyone else. He hadn’t talked or been close to Jun, which was actually really depressing. At some point, Seungkwan found Mingyu and Minghao making out in the bathroom, and when it all indicated Minghao was about to punch someone again, a drunk Soonyoung tried to float the cake towards Jisoo, and it exploded right on his face. To be fair, everyone heard the usual preceding _Boom Boom_ , but the occurrence wasn’t enough to prevent them from being expelled by Jeonghan, on the grounds of “not wanting anything else destroyed,” since he barely had money for rent at the moment. Again, pretty normal.

When Jun and Wonwoo said goodbye to everyone (“ _Don’t forget, Wonwoo,_ Accio _your future!_ ”) and marched towards the tube, Wonwoo thought maybe everything would go back to normal, and they would talk again. But he was wrong. Jun kept his head down the whole path, lost in thought. When they sat side by side in the tube, Wonwoo remembered just hours ago they had been holding hands there. Now, Jun wouldn’t even look at him. Would they become Mingyu and Minghao, less the punching? Well, maybe less the kissing too.

“Are we not talking about it?” Wonwoo ventured.

Jun jumped and looked at him.

“About what?” He bit his lip, indicating he damn well knew what.

“We kissed. Because of the mistletoe.”

“Oh, the mistletoe.” Jun resumed to look at his own lap.

“Junnie, I don’t want things to get awkward between us. I want to be able to talk to you again.”

“I want to talk to you too.” He heard Jun say softly.

“So, let’s talk about it. We kissed.”

Jun hesitated, then looked at him. “We kissed.”

Wonwoo swallowed. Maybe saying these things looking at Jun’s beautiful face would be harder than he realized.

“Your lips are pretty soft.”

“You’re a good kisser.” Jun’s stare didn’t wave, but he was blushing intensely.

“You too.”

“Your… your proactivity is very positive.”

They stared at each other, the words sinking in until Wonwoo burst out laughing. Jun followed him.

“My proactivity?”

“You cupped my face! That’s very proactive!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no! You didn’t! It was nice…”

Wonwoo could feel things were about to get weird again.

“At least no one saw us, like Mingyu and Minghao.” To be honest, he still wasn’t sure if he would rather have privacy or the memory of making out with Jun, but the important thing was the laughing he was hearing right now.

“Merlin, they obviously want to be together, right?” Finally, the tension seemed to be going away. Suddenly, Jun remembered something important. “Minghao told me they kissed after the Quidditch fight!”

“Mingyu said _Minghao_ kissed him!”

“No way! I’ll never stop bugging him about it!”

The light mood between them remained until they arrived at Jun’s bedroom. The image of the unmade mattress Wonwoo had neglected the night before in favor of Jun’s bed was like a giant question mark regarding what they would do tonight.

When Wonwoo returned from the bathroom, Jun was already on his bed, facing the wall. Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he was asleep or not, but in a bold move, triggered by the memory of that being his last night with him, he wondered when in hell he would be able to sleep with Jun again. He laid down by his side and spooned him.

“Is this ok?” Wonwoo spired.

“Sure.” Jun’s soft voice came with his fingers lacing Wonwoo’s by his own chest.

Like the other times he slept with Jun, it was like all worries vanished his body and mind, and sleep came easily. Something could, indeed, be _Accioed_.

***

Wonwoo woke up the next day, not opening his eyes just yet and sensing his left arm was loosely over something. _Someone_. He remembered his whereabouts, as well as the crushing, imminent and unwelcoming necessity of leaving them behind. He opened his eyes and found Jun already staring at him.

“Watching me sleep?” He teased with a smile.

Jun smiled shyly and poked him, his arm lingering over Wonwoo’s hips, their positions now mirroring each other.

“You’re so peaceful, I couldn’t disturb you.”

“I sleep well when I’m with you.” He hoped he wasn’t crossing any imaginary line that had been created on the previous night.

“I think I know what you mean.” Jun avoided his eyes, but the awkwardness between them wasn’t present.

“I don’t want to leave!” Wonwoo crushed Jun on a spontaneous and overdramatic hug, making Jun laugh.

“I don’t want you to leave either, you silly.” He hugged Wonwoo back, but soon his left arm, the one being crushed against the bed, redirected Wonwoo’s head to his chest. Wonwoo let himself be guided gladly, accepting the chance to hear Jun’s heart.

“I could stay a bit more.” _I could let you pat my hair like this forever._

“I wish you could, but my parents and I have a lunch or something to go to,” Wonwoo grunted his reply. The mere thought of being away from Jun even for some days until they were back to Hogwarts was painful. The feeling brought back to his mind an idea that Yoon Jeonghan’s words (or threat, he wasn’t quite sure), and Cheol advice had sparked the night before.

“So, I was wondering,” he began slowly, the steady beating of Jun’s heart reassuring his words, “I think I know what I want to do after Hogwarts.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“Yeah. I mean, I really don’t want to study Law, you know, but I think I could,” he swallowed, a bit nervous about how Jun would react, “go to China with you.”

He was ready to keep listening to Jun’s heart, to have a glimpse whether he would get nervous, but Jun jumped, knocking Wonwoo’s head to the side.

“What?”

“I could learn Chinese. I like Runes, languages in general. It sounds fun.” He had thought it through; he knew in the scale of _don’t’s_ , the _why not’s_ had already won.

“I can let you do this.” Jun stared at him, maybe seeing too much of Wonwoo’s real intentions.

“You don’t have to let me do anything, I’ll just go after you all over China if I have to.”

“What about your parents, your friends? Your life is here.”

 _So are yours._ But Wonwoo wouldn’t say it, he couldn’t—Jeonghan was right, and he would do his best to help Jun achieve his goal.

“My life will be miserable,” _without you_ , “working on Law.”

“That’s not the only option.”

“No, going to China is the other option.”

“Wonwoo,” Jun sighed. He paused, collecting his thoughts, and fixed Wonwoo’s eyes seriously. “Please promise me this will not be your plan A, promise me you’ll think about it a bit more.”

Wonwoo believed he had done all his thinking already, but he obliged. Jun let he nest himself on his chest again.

“You can’t stay away from my soft lips, can’t you?”

“Merlin, you’re a bastard.” How could Jun be so self-conscious one moment and a jerk confident in the other? Of course Wonwoo was totally in love with him.

“You love me.” _If you only knew,_  Wonwoo thought over Jun’s teasing tone.

Before he knew how to answer, there was a knock on the door. He was glad Mrs. Wen apparently was the kind of Muggle parent willing to trust their kids with privacy.

“Mrs. Jeon will be here soon, and we have an appointment, honey, don’t forget!”

“I know, mom, thanks!” Jun nudge Wonwoo’s head so he would look at him, their faces breathlessly close. “We have to go.”

“I think I’ll spend an awful amount of nights on Hufflepuff’s when we get back.”

“No, you won’t! We’re ridiculously lucky last time! And if you get in detention, we’ll have even less time together!”

He was pretty content with Jun worried about not spending enough time with him, so with one more tight hug, letting his scent invade his soul, he let go and they got up.

“I have something for you.” Jun took a box out of a drawer. “It’s my old phone. It has the songs we listened to yesterday, so you can enjoy it for at least some more days. I know you don’t have a way to recharge it at your place, but I figure you could go to a Muggle cafe or something like that, and then even use the internet there, and send me an email or something. I made you an account.”

Wonwoo took the box in his hands, finding a piece of parchment with said information. Jun had explained to him all about emails and instant messages, but Wonwoo still didn’t believe in the later.

“That’s amazing, thank you.” He let himself just smile dumbly for some seconds, but his mother would be there soon to side-along him, and no time-turner was available; he collected his stuff to depart.

When he was ready, neither he nor Jun made any movement to leave the room. They could hear his mother had already got there.

“So, we’ll see each other soon. In just some days.” Jun said, hands hanging weirdly at his sides, as if he didn’t know what to do with them. Wonwoo hugged him tightly one more time, feeling Jun’s arms do the same.

At some point, they made it downstairs. Wonwoo thanked Mrs. Wen repeatedly but didn’t quite understand when she whispered _him_ a thank you.

Wonwoo had thought the last days of winter break would be tough because now he would know the magic of video games. But when he arrived home, back to his room, he found it difficult to focus on anything else except missing Jun. He tried to distract himself listening to Jun’s music while exploring his old phone but ended up finding a _folder_ with several photos Jun had taken of himself.

He was unbelievably beautiful in all of them.

Wonwoo couldn’t stop analyzing every detail about the photos, and there were so many of them. Jun documented everything, especially regarding his meals. Sadly, he soon realized none of them had a single indication of anything magical. It seemed wrong, somehow. He had seen Jun, his Muggle home, and how when you were there it was easy not to use magic, but after seeing Jun at Hogwarts for so long, it was like a piece of his life was missing in his archive. No wonder his phone was the object Jun missed the most at Hogwarts.

A spark of an idea made Wonwoo jump. He could almost feel at his fingers the threads of knowledge connecting with each other, some gaps here and there. He wasn’t sure about every step, but he believed he knew where to look at to fill them out. The limits of what could be done at the moment were visible, but the prospects of what his feat could lead to had a lot of potential.

Wonwoo gathered Jun’s phone, his Muggle Studies textbooks and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, kudos and comments make me really really happy <3  
> I've finished chapter III!! It's on editing phase and I hope to post it next week :)


	3. Last Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonwoo and Jun find their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My betas were super fast and amazing as always!! Thank you very much for all your support. It was invaluable <3  
> And thank you to everyone who's read it. During the three months it took me to write this, there were some tough days along the way in which writing made all the difference. Although the writing alone was so satisfying, share this story with you guys is everything.  
> So, again, thank you <3
> 
> (Also, I’m updating the rating, so please let me know if you want a T version to finish the story!)

Wonwoo was late. His mother had been furious at him (“If you lose the train by one minute, Jeon Wonwoo, because you were playing with Muggle _cords_ , Merlin help me, you’ll be walking to Hogwarts!”), but he boarded the train just before the clock struck eleven. Now he just had to find Jun.

He looked cabin after cabin until finding Jun, sitting along with Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Minghao. He was looking rather gloomingly at the window, while the others seemed engaged in a rough argument. Wonwoo opened the door and confirmed that all those gestures were in fact related to Quidditch.

“I’m telling you, Kwon, this movement is not legal, if you pull this in any match this term—”

“They’re doing it in Brazil!”

“Hey, can I sit here?” No one had noticed his presence, but maybe they would stop that nonsense if someone interrupted them. Jun’s head turned quickly by hearing his voice, but Minghao was the one who answered.

“Maybe you should find another cabin, Jeon.” His expression was stern and a bit frightening. Jun was back at looking at outside, ears obviously focused on the conversation he was badly pretending to ignore.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Minghao! Come in, sit here.” Winking, Soonyoung slid to the left, making a spot between him and Jun for Wonwoo. Jun tensed; Wonwoo didn’t dare to look at Minghao.

“Hey.” He punched Jun’s arm softly, Jihoon and Soonyoung already back to their argument.

“Hey.”

“Why are you not looking at me?”

“Oh, now you are interested in what he’s doing.” Minghao snapped.

“When was I not interested?” Wonwoo asked surprised.

“Maybe in the last five days, when I got more than fifty texts whining about—”

“That’s enough, Minghao, thanks.” Jun interrupted. Then he turned to Wonwoo, “He’s exaggerating, don’t mind him.” He tried to smile, diminishing Minghao’s words, but Wonwoo could see through it.

“What did I do? I don’t know what it is, but I’m sorry, I would never do anything to hurt you—”

“You did nothing.” Jun swallowed. “I know these were your last days with your family, and you wanted to enjoy them. I was the one setting the wrong expectations, thinking maybe you would send me an email, or an owl, or, you know, answer the one I sent you two days ago.” His voice was getting lower and lower, his fingers playing with the hem of his sweater.

Wonwoo felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice over his head.

“Merlin, your owl! I completely forgot!” Automatically moved by guilt, his hands were disheveling his hair.

“Of course, you must have been busy, and—”

“Yes, I was busy, but this is no excuse!”

“Exactly what I said.”

“Shut up, Hao.”

“I can show you what I was doing.”

He didn’t understand why everyone was quiet all of a sudden, but Soonyoung was there to make it clear.

“Here, in front of all of us? Are you an exhibitionist?”

“What? What the hell, Soonyoung!”

“Do you think he would be busy doing it for four days?” Jihoon was incredulous.

“It’s possible if you’re not alone.”

Everyone turned to Minghao, but then the door was opened again—as if summoned, Kim Mingyu appeared.

“Hey, Hao, I was looking for you. Hi.”

“Hi.” Minghao flushed. He seemed a completely different person.

“I… hum... need to talk to you. Hum… Quidditch.” Mingyu swallowed.

“We were just discussing that Brazilian feint—ouch!” Jihoon had the sanity to kick Soonyoung.

“Yeah, sure. Quidditch.” In seconds, Minghao was out of the cabin.

“Are you calling it Brazilian Feint’ now? Because I won’t let this become a thing.”

“Give _one_ good reason, Lee Jihoon!”

“Hey, what were you busy with?” Jun poked Wonwoo’s arm.

“Oh.” Wonwoo was glad Jun was the only one paying attention now. He really didn’t want other people seeing it, yet. “Well, I was making this,” he took off the cell phone from his pocket, “for you.”

Jun looked at the device on his hand.

“I’m sorry, but Apple made this?” He sounded confused and a bit concerned.

“Yes, but now it works at Hogwarts.”

Jun only blinked at him for several minutes.

“Are you saying—”

“I’m saying I’m pretty sure now you can listen to your songs and take your photos at Hogwarts, and other magical buildings, with no interference. We’ve to test it though. It may need some tweaks. And I still don’t know how to solve the Internet issue. I’m sorry.”

“And you did this _in the last four days_?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your owl, I was really into it.”

“Stop apologizing! Wonwoo, people are trying to make Muggle devices to work in magical places for years with no success. You did it in _days_!”

“Well, you had photos of _everything_ on your old phone, except magic stuff. It felt wrong, like Hogwarts wasn’t part of your life.”

Again, Jun just stared at him dumbfounded for several seconds.

“You really didn’t have to do it for me.”

“But I wanted to.” Wonwoo offered him a fond smile. “And I knew how, so… Don’t worry, I had fun.”

“You big nerd, you had _fun_ unveiling the greatest breakthrough of the Wizarding World, is that what you want the history books to say?” Jun was really excited now, punching Wonwoo’s arm from time to time.

“I’m positive you’re overreacting. Surely the Ministry has made more progress than this by now, they just don’t want to reveal it to the public or something.”

“I can’t believe now you’re being modest!”

“I just don’t want everybody finding out.” The long stare Jun replied to him with said clearly he understood at least at some level what Wonwoo didn’t really want to be discovered. Besides, deep down he knew it was a big thing—he wanted it to be Jun’s and his thing for as long as possible.

“Ok.” Jun put the phone on his pocket, his eyes promising he wouldn’t betray Wonwoo’s request.

“I’m really sorry I didn’t reply to your owl.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re more than forgiven.”

***

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the phone didn’t actually work. Its screen blinked and turned off when Jun turned the device on. Wonwoo apologized frustrated and took it to his dorm to fixed it. He was glad he had the sense to bring his _Arthur Weasley’s Muggle Tools for the Adventurous Wizard_ set with him. He spent the next days holed up at his dorm whenever he wasn’t attending classes. Despite for breakfast, Jun was bringing him every meal. (He really could have been in Ravenclaw. The riddles to enter the Common Room were never an obstacle for him.)

Wonwoo was glad for the company. They weren’t talking much—Jun would be studying on Wonwoo’s bed while he cursed the fact he didn’t have access to the Internet because, well, he was trying to solve one of the problems preventing said inaccessibility. The old textbooks available on the library only made him more angrily tenacious.

It was a Wednesday raining evening when Wonwoo said for the seventeenth time, “I think I’ve got it now.”

Like every other attempt, Jun stopped what he was doing (studying Herbology while eating Treacle Tart) to pay attention to the testing. Wonwoo faced him holding the phone and pressed the button to turn it on.

The screen lighted up, booting the system.

Neither moved until the phone was on for several minutes, it’s screen turning off twice from inactivity, Wonwoo turning it on again.

“I think we did it.”

“I think you did it.” Wonwoo didn’t bother to correct him that if he had learned anything in the past days was that we did nothing solely by ourselves, one way or another.

They made several tests, including playing Jun’s music, and everything worked smoothly.

“Ok, we have to test the camera now,” Jun said, angling the phone towards Wonwoo.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Wonwoo covered the camera with his hand.

“I need two photos, one of you covering your face— _not_ the camera—, for the lock screen, and other one giving me that pretty smile of yours, for the actual wallpaper.”

Wonwoo flushed.

“I read somewhere this is a thing Muggle couples do.” He asked in a low tone, tentatively.

“Not when just one person does it.” Jun flushed even more, avoiding his eyes. Before Wonwoo said he thereby would have to get a phone himself, Jun cleared his throat. “Don’t change the subject, you’re not getting away without taking the photos!”

After some dreadful minutes of Wonwoo attempting to pose while ignoring Jun’s giggles on his self-consciousness, they manage to get results Jun was satisfied with.

“Can you go see Professor Jones with me tomorrow? I want to check if this could be my final essay.”

“Oh, don’t be all humble around me, Jeon Wonwoo!” Jun grabbed him by the arms shaking his whole body. “You want to see if what you did is actually amazing, which it is!”

“Shut up.” Wonwoo managed to make Jun stop poking his sides. It was true, but he was trying really hard not letting it get over his head.

He was failing, of course.

***

“How did you solve the charging problem?” Professor Jones asked while analyzing the device carefully.

Jun gasped by his side. Wonwoo had forgotten to explain it to him.

“It’s charmed to apply Gamp’s Law when the battery is low, so it’s like a self-recharging system, similar to how food appears in the Great Hall from the kitchens.”

“Clever.” Professor Jones eyebrows shot high. “This is incredible, Mr. Jeon. It surely can be the subject of your final essay. I encourage you to not spare any details on the report.”

“Thanks, professor.”

They watched her return to the Muggle Studies classroom, leaving a bitter taste behind her.

“That’s it?” Jun was furious—Wonwoo had never seen him like that. “I did some research, there is nothing like this anywhere in the Wizarding World! In _any continent_. I can believe the best thing she could say was to ‘not spare any details!’ What the fuck!”

Although Wonwoo was disappointed, seeing Jun curse was so adorable he felt a little better.

“I told you it wasn’t such a big deal. Wizards still don’t value Muggles and their inventions. Not much has changed after the War in this matter.”

Jun was silent. They were too young to actually remember any of it, Wonwoo arriving at England only a year after the Battle of Hogwarts was over. But they didn’t have to be there—history books and classes had shown them clearly that if humans had done it once, they unquestionably were capable of doing it again.

“Anyway,” he said trying to ease the mood, “now I can focus on helping you and your essays to your NEWTs again.”

“You mean, you can go back to study to _your_ NEWTs again?” But then Jun’s lips were a line, as if he didn’t really like what he was thinking. “Actually, maybe you shouldn’t study so hard anyway.”

“What?” Wonwoo stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall. “Are you under _Imperius_ or something?”

“No, you silly. And I said not _so hard_ , which doesn’t mean _not_ studying.” Jun disregarded his concerns with a gesture, pulling him so they kept walking. “The thing is I’ve seen you working on the phone, I’ve seen what you’re like when something really matters to you.” He didn’t let his blushing stop him. “And it doesn’t matter what people say, whether they value it—you need to keep doing it, for yourself. Keep working on the Internet thing. I’ll help you with homework and share my notes with you.”

“You’re really saying I should stop studying and—”

“I did not! And you’ll go back to eat in the Great Hall! No matter how comfortable I think studying on your bed is, you need a proper meal.”

Wonwoo filed that information to daydream later and did his best to focus on the present topic.

“Do you really think I should work on it? Or are you saying this just because you want to talk to your Muggle friends here?” He tried to ask it nonchalantly, but Jun was already grabbing him by the arms, determined eyes piercing Wonwoo’s.

“Jeon Wonwoo, it doesn’t matter what Professor Jones thinks, you have finally found something you want to work on, and you’re ridiculously good at it, so _do not waste your chance, do not waste your talent_.” Jun weighted each word with such an honest faith Wonwoo was starting to believe in him.

“What about going with you to China? I still could do it, right?”

Jun sighed, letting him go, avoiding his eyes and continuing their walking.

“I still think you should consider it your B plan.”

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he understood Jun’s reasons—or if he just didn’t want to. Anyway, it hurt.

***

The next days, he worked on getting updated on all the homework and reading he had been neglecting since the first days of term. His post-magical-phone routine was settling rather reasonably—he was having his meals on the Great Hall again, always with Jun, and when they finished working on homework and studying early, Wonwoo would go to his room and dive on researching ways to make Muggle Internet work on strongly magical places. Most of the times, Jun would accompany him, laying on Wonwoo’s bed, earphones on, listening to music and silently watching Wonwoo. Sometimes Wonwoo would ask him something that apparently was too obvious, but more and more often Jun had no idea what he was talking about anymore.

Even if he hadn’t in fact dropped the whole research, putting it away a little was all it took for Jun take over his train of thoughts. Not that he had ever departure this precise train—every night before falling asleep, Wonwoo would remember all the magic of mistletoes, memories of cuddling in a warm, cozy bed. The only difference was that now he didn’t fell asleep in seconds, his train traveled further and further. It wasn’t difficult. Jun scent was all over his lines anyway.

China was still a sour topic between them. Every time Wonwoo tried to approach it, Jun lectured him about the importance of B plans, chances, and the number of port keys Wonwoo would need to visit his family. Wonwoo argued that it would be the same number he would need to see him, which only led to two days of a sulking, silent Jun Wonwoo didn’t want ever to witness again. He was already planning to change the courses of his research to Muggle Programs on China hid from Jun when everything changed.

“Sooo,” he was in his way to the dungeons with Soonyoung. His tone of voice indicated Wonwoo would regret meeting him before classes. “Minghao told Mingyu who told me that Jun has been leaving your bedroom everyday minutes before curfew for days now.” Soonyoung raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s not every day.” Why his face had to betray him blushing right at this moment? “He’s just making me company while I work on something.”

“Oh, that’s kinky.”

“What?” Wonwoo was genuinely confused for a second. “No, no, no! It’s… something for Muggle Studies.” Failure or not, he still didn’t feel like sharing it with anyone besides Jun.

“Bro,” Soonyoung seemed to believe in him, at least. “I’m disappointed. You have been in love with him since—since…” He frowned, thinking deeply. “Since you first _saw_ him.”

“Don’t be even more ridiculous than you already are, Soonyoung.”

“Oh, yeah, insult the Gryffindor, he’ll stop telling truths at your face.” He mocked. Wonwoo wanted to hit him. “But seriously, Jihoon told me Jun is really shy, he won’t make a move. So, you have to do something.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He refrained himself of arguing he didn’t even know if Jun was into dudes. “And could you please shut up? Jun is here.” It took him a second when they entered the Potions classroom to realized he knew Jun was already there because he could _scent_ him like crazy. But he soon frowned when looking at their empty workstation.

“Oh, lover boy, take a look at the board. Your sense of smell is working great, by the way.”

Soonyoung knowing smirk was explained when Wonwoo finally read the board.

Amortentia.

Love Potion. Which had as one of his main features to exhale the scents of the things one was most attracted to.

He was still staring dumbly at the board, a bit anxious thinking what he would say if someone asked what he was smelling, when he heard Jun arriving by his side.

“Why it smells like your—”

“Amortentia!” Slughorn announced excitedly. “The most dangerous potion to ever exist. So, please, take the most care when brewing it today!”

Wonwoo swallowed. He was curious to know what Jun was smelling but asking it could trigger Jun to _ask him back_. It was a risk he couldn’t afford.

Besides, by the knocking down of school supplies happening at his side, Jun seemed too nervous to function.

“Sorry.” He said after cleaning the mess his ink bottle had caused, a light blush dominated his face for minutes now.

The embarrassing tension was thick between them. Wonwoo had no idea how they would handle the next one and a half hour. A quick glance at Jihoon and Soonyoung, laughing at them, only made things worse.

Fortunately, Professor Jones chose that moment to knock at the door, causing Wonwoo to change panic lanes.

Although in the past weeks he had been doing a great job of not dropping Muggle Studies all together from pure disappointment, he was well aware his efforts on the course had were being abysmal. That was why, in the five seconds Professor Jones took to actually speak, his already melting brain went into a different roller coaster mode. The first thing that crossed his mind was how ridiculous he had been acting. Did he really think Potions, and now Muggle Studies, were subjects of not enough importance to demand his time and care? Did he think _he_ was more important than centuries of magical knowledge? What the hell was wrong with him? He was feeling small and too afraid of being kicked out of a course from mere arrogance. But finally, Professor Jones asked Professor Slughorn if he could please just let her borrow Mr. Jeon and Mr. Wen for just a second, the Headmistress needed to see them.

Although he was calming down, realizing they didn’t kick people off classes like that, Wonwoo was also confused about why they had called Jun to go with him. From the look on his face, Jun was confused as well, but fortunately he seemed to have regained his composure, and his face was at a normal color again.

“Well, Mr. Jeon, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I didn’t want to pointlessly raise your expectations.” Professor Jones explained in the way to the Headmistress office. “I was quite impressed with your work on the Muggle cell phone. It’s indeed remarkable, and I said so to the Headmistress. She contacted the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry,” Jun gasped, Wonwoo’s eyes widened, “and Mr. Gilles, the new head of office, was delighted with your findings. He requested to see it in person. Mr. Wen,” she stopped and turned to Jun, “I believe you have it with you at the moment?”

“Y-yes, professor.”

“Excellent. Like every Muggle.” She continued to lead the way. Jun and Wonwoo exchanged panicked looks but didn’t dare to say anything else.

When they arrived at the office on the third floor, Professor Jones provided the password (“Chocolate frog”) and left them to climb the spiral stairs. At its end, Professor McGonagall was sat at her desk, and a mid-aged man was standing by the window.

“Hello, Mr. Jeon, Mr. Wen. I believe you had never been at my office before.”

It was true. In general, both had behaved too well to actually need to be sent to the Headmistress office. Kwon Soonyoung, on the other hand, had some experience on the matter, and had told Wonwoo some stories. He could see the portraits of former Hogwarts Headmasters were real.

The Headmistress wave for them to sit at the chairs in front of her table. The man, Mr. Gilles, was now facing them, a curious shine in his eyes.

“Aurora told us you shown her a remarkable invention, a tellphone adaptable to the Magic World.”

“A cell phone. A telephone has a wire.” Mr. Gilles corrected her.

“Hum. Interesting.” Professor McGonagall frowned, her wrinkled lips forming a thin line. Wonwoo couldn’t believe she was still at Hogwarts after all these years, that she had actually taught Harry Potter. “I understand it is in Mr. Wen’s possession at the moment.”

        “Yes, madam, it’s, but I have to say Wonwoo has done nothing wrong with it, we didn’t show it to any Muggles and—”

        “Of course he did nothing wrong!” She interrupted Jun. Mr. Gilles cleared his throat. “Trouble is not the only way to my office, Mr. Wen. But I appreciate your loyalty. Now, the _cell phone_ , if you may.”

        Jun reached his pockets below his robes and presented the cell phone. The earphones were wrapped around it, connected to the phone.

“May I?” Asked Mr. Gilles. Jun gesture to him to go ahead.

Mr. Gilles unwrapped the cord and unplugged the earphones. He turned the screen on and said, “Is this your phone or Mr. Jeon’s?”

“It was an old phone I had at home. I gave it to him, but he gave it back to me after doing his thing and adapting it to work at Hogwarts.”

“Hum.” Mr. Gilles frowned at the screen. He was still standing by the desk. “So why is Mr. Jeon photo on the lock screen? Oh, and on here too.” He added after unlocking the phone and showing them the wallpaper of Wonwoo smiling.

“Oh, that’s cute,” the portrait of a lady commented. Wonwoo and Jun blushed intensely.

“Oh, it’s nothing, a silly thing, it doesn’t matter.” Jun rushed. Professor McGonagall gave him a look that said it surely matter very much.

“Oh, having your boyfriend’s photo as wallpaper is pretty common anyway.” Mr. Gilles wasn’t paying attention anymore, so he didn’t listen to Jun and Wonwoo’s weak and embarrassed denials, too busy analyzing the phone. He kept whispering to himself and tapping the screen. Suddenly one of Jun’s songs was playing.

“Oh, remarkable!” Clapped Professor McGonagall.

“Indeed.” Agreed Mr. Gilles. “How is it charmed?”

“Piece by piece. I had to find the right charm balance, otherwise it kept turning off.”

“And how have you been charging it?”

“It has a self-recharging system based on Gamp’s Law,” Wonwoo explained. His palms were sweating.

Mr. Gilles stared at him for several seconds.

“That’s—is clever. I should fire the whole department for not thinking about it sooner.” He conjured a chair and sat facing Wonwoo.

“But from where are you redirecting the electricity, Mr. Jeon?” Professor McGonagall asked, her tone apprehensive.

“I-I charmed it to reach out the closest source, Professor.”

“Oh, boy.” Mr. Gilles whole body fell on the chair.

“So, you have been stealing electricity from the closest Muggle, Mr. Jeon?”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened.

“I—I haven’t thought about that, Professor, I had no intention, I—”

“I believe in you, Mr. Jeon, and I’m certain a brain that managed all this can surely find a more morally acceptable solution.”

Wonwoo was still nodding nonstop when Mr. Gilles regained his composure, the light returning to his eyes.

“Actually, Headmistress, we can still apply Gamp’s Law if we install specific Wizarding devices in certain locations, like Muggles cell towers.”

“Interesting.” Professor McGonagall gave no clue whether she understood Mr. Gilles. “In the meanwhile, I’d kindly ask you two to stop using the device, so no poor Muggle is out there arguing with his Electrical Company over inaccuracies on their bill.”

“Of course, Professor. Consider it done.”

“Mr. Jeon, I’m curious.” Mr. Gilles crossed his legs, frowning. “I’m sure you are aware Muggle matters are not a popular subject among wizards, especially non-Muggle-borns, which I was informed it’s your case.” He gestured at some papers on the Headmistress desk. Wonwoo realized they were his records. “Can I ask you what your motivation was to pursue this task?”

Wonwoo gulped. He decided he wasn’t afraid to say the truth, even if Jun was sitting by his side right now.

“I knew it would make Jun happy, so I had to do it.” That was completely normal in a friendship, right? _Right_?

Jun readjusted himself on his chair. Mr. Gilles pierced his eyes with understanding, sparing only a glance at Jun’s cell phone, where Wonwoo’s picture was smiling on the screen minutes ago.

“Oh, the most remarkable things are always triggered by love.” The same lady-portrait spoke again.

“Quiet, please, Dilys.”

Love? Was he being that obvious? Wonwoo was panicking again, his whole body tense, his fingers white from grabbing the chair. He was doing his best to avoid looking at Jun at all costs, because if he were being that obvious, Jun would know the truth only by looking at him.

“Mr. Wen, thank you for your time, would you please excuse us for now? We still need to address some matters with Mr. Jeon.”

“Of course, Professor.” He stood up, but instead of turning to the door, he reached his hand towards Mr. Gilles. “Can I please have it back? I promise I won’t use it though.”

Mr. Gilles tightened his grip on the phone, Wonwoo realizing he had never put it down.

“Of course, it’s yours.” He reluctantly gave back the device.

Jun pocketed it. “Professor, Mr. Gilles.” He then turned to Wonwoo, his eyes finally meeting his, maybe with a little more intent than expected. “I'll wait for you outside.”

Wonwoo couldn’t read his expression. Would Jun wait for him just to proclaim he had had enough of people thinking more of their friendship, and for this reason it was over?

“Mr. Jeon,” Mr. Gilles voice brought him back to reality. “The Ministry is very impressed with the work you have done. To think you are still at Hogwarts and have not completed your education only makes us more astonished. Can I ask what career you are planning to pursue?”

“Well,” Wonwoo was pretty sure that _I have no idea_ was not the answer you give to a Ministry employee who just praised your abilities. “I’m still exploring my options.”

“I see.” Considering the look Mr. Gilles shared with Professor McGonagall, Wonwoo knew his answer might have worked on fifth year, but four months before the seventh ended was forcing it. “Well, the Ministry asked me to evaluate your work and offer you a position in my Department. I couldn’t say it earlier, but in fact I work at the Department of Mysteries, so, unfortunately, I’m not allowed to give you more details on what your job would entail.”

Wonwoo realized his jaw had fallen ages ago. He was being offered a position in the Department of Mysteries. He could be an Unspeakable. The possibilities were endless.

“However,” intervened Professor McGonagall, “this offer will be official only if you succeed on your NEWTs. Which are the department requirements again, Mr. Gilles?”

“Oh, usually we demand nothing below E, and at least five O’s, but I’m certain—”

“Nothing below E and at least five O’s, Mr. Jeon. I think you have a lot of work to do, considering your latest reports in Potions and, surprisingly, Muggle Studies.”

Mr. Gilles was perplexed. “How can he not get an O in Muggle Studies? Let me have a word with—”

“So, I think we are done here.” Wonwoo knew enough about the last War to know Professor McGonagall would never let the Ministry interfere at Hogwarts ever again.

“Actually, Professor, one more thing.” Mr. Gilles turned to face Wonwoo seriously. “This is a very serious and demanding position, which you, I noticed, actually haven’t shown interest yet, but I have to warn you only to accept it if you are really serious about working on adapting Muggle technology. If your only motivation is Mr. Wen happiness, I advise you to reject it.”

At the mention of Jun, Wonwoo realized that accepting the position would inevitably lead to being away from him—the British Department of Mysteries was definitely not in China. He suddenly didn’t know what to do anymore.

“I’ll keep this in mind, Mr. Gilles.”

Mr. Gilles seemed a bit upset with the fact Wonwoo hadn’t agree straight away, but at least he tried to hide it behind several _Of course, of course_.

“Well, I believe you are dismissed now, Mr. Jeon.”

“It was a pleasure, Mr. Jeon.”

“As well, Mr. Gilles.”

Wonwoo was still a little dazzled with what had just happened when the gargoyle guarding the spiral stairs closed behind him and Jun jumped in front of him.

“I think we need to—What happened? You look like someone has stunned you.”

“They just offered me a job on the Department of Mysteries.”

“They what?!” Jun’s eyes grew even bigger than usual. He grabbed Wonwoo by the upper arms and begin to shake him. “This is amazing! This is incredible! Only Harry Potter was offered a position at the Ministry before taking his NEWTs! I knew you’re a genius, Wonwoo!”

“I’m certain other people had offerings, we just don’t know about them.” Wonwoo was trying to breathe, the weight of what had just happened finally falling on his shoulders. “And actually, I have to get at least five O’s, and nothing below E to make it official.”

“Oh, Merlin! We have so much work to do to make you get an E on Potions!” He began to dishevel his hair, already babbling a studying plan until Wonwoo interrupted him.

“I don’t even know whether I’ll accept it.”

“You what??” Jun was grabbing him by the shoulders again. “Of course you’re going to accept it! You love doing this, I’ve seen it! And you’d be an Unspeakable! This is so cool! They’re offering you a job you didn’t even know existed on something you love to do! Why, on the grave of Albus Dumbledore, would you not accept it?”

“Because this is not the only thing I love.”

Wonwoo wasn’t exactly sure what had made the words left his mouth. Maybe it was the certainty Jun would bring it on anyway, maybe Soonyoung was right (although he would never admit it to him), maybe he loved Jun so much he didn’t have more space within his heart to bottle the feeling anymore.

“Wonwoo…” Judging by Jun’s voice, Wonwoo knew the intense gaze that matched his confession had been fully understood.

“You’re going back to China, and—”

“Forget about China,” he interrupted. Then looking straight into Wonwoo’s eyes, he continued. “I-I like you too. And that’s exactly why I can’t let you reject it. Working on this will make you happy.”

“You make me happy!”

“You can’t rely your happiness on someone only. It’s not healthy.” He took Wonwoo’s hands into his. “You have to do this. We’ll figure it out, I promise. Please, don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying!” His eyes were just watering. Down his cheeks.

Jun hugged him, his hand lowering Wonwoo’s head to rest on his shoulder.

“This wasn’t exactly how I picture this moment.”

“Have you picture it a lot?” Wonwoo asked against collarbone. He was already calming down, Jun’s scent doing his magic.

“Oh, I have been picturing it for months now. I just couldn’t bring myself to ask you out.”

“I was afraid you’d reject me.”

“I would never reject you.”

“Weren’t you afraid?”

“At first, but then,” he moved to face Wonwoo again. “Minghao told me Hansol told him Seungkwan told him the mistletoe in Jeonghan’s party was triggered only if the people involved had reciprocated feelings.”

“I love mistletoes now.”

“Me too.”

Jun was looking at him with such tenderness Wonwoo knew exactly what he should do. He turned his head just a bit, his nose brushing Jun’s slightly, the same way he had done the first time. And even if today he knew it wasn’t his last chance, he kissed his best friend like it was. He promised himself he always would, until time allowed him—Jun deserved to be cherished, and he would show this to him in every kiss, every little moment they could enjoy together.

***

Dating Wen Junhui only three months before NEWTs exams was a real challenge for Wonwoo’s longing. Until now, he had kept his desires behind the curtains of his bed, distant enough to not compromise their friendship. Now that he was allowed to hold hands, caress Jun’s fingers, to kiss him goodnight in front of Hufflepuffs common room when no one was around, it was getting harder and harder to maintain his hum, _ideas of a good time_ caged on his dorm. Of course, he would never do anything Jun didn’t want to, but he the truth was he had no idea what his _boyfriend_ (summersaults still accompanied the word) wanted or not. They were still terrible awkward in this discussing feelings thing.

But a week after their visit to the Headmistress office, Jun’s interactions with a Sugar Quill were simply too much for Wonwoo.

They were in the library studying Herbology with Jihoon and Soonyoung after dinner. Books were spread out on the table, Soonyoung was complaining about his nightmares with Mandrakes, Jihoon was complaining about Soonyoung complains, and Wonwoo was gazing fervently at Jun, who was absorbed in reading for the fourth time the chapter on Venomous Tentacula—distractingly biting and liking his Sugar Quill.

There were many things Wonwoo wanted to do about it. The thing was no one knew they were dating yet—after all the teasing both suffered, their pride was a bit hurt by the fact they seemed to be the last ones to realize their feelings. So Wonwoo couldn’t just invite Jun to a little trip to a desert corridor in the library and find out the Quill flavor in a practical way.

And that was why, at the moment, all he wanted was to be a fucking quill.

“I swore to Cheol I was not going to interfere, but that has gone too long. I can’t take it anymore!” Soonyoung closed the book in front of him, his boredom finally winning.

At least Jun stopped reading, his eyes meeting Wonwoo’s. What he saw there made him blush and put the quill down. He cleared his throat and looked at Soonyoung.

“What now, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo was annoyed. Jun had finally looked at him, and there was nothing he could do. Still.

“Just shut up, Soonyoung, don’t be a nuisance.” Jihoon pierced the Gryffindor with sharp eyes.

“But look at him!” Soonyoung pointed at Wonwoo. “He was eyeing Jun as if he was a chocolate frog! They can’t possibly be this stupid!”

Jun widened his brown eyes to Wonwoo, his face already red.

“I was looking at his quill, which is a candy, you know.” Wonwoo didn’t even blink. He almost wanted them to find out, so he could take Jun somewhere with no explaining.

“Oh, of course! My quill! I’m sorry! You can take it, Wonwoo!” Jun was a terrible liar. The only reason why no one hadn’t found out yet was because he had been to focus on studying and bothering Wonwoo to study to actually give reasons to anyone. Wonwoo wanted to give them reasons.

“Wait a minute.” Jihoon gazed from one to another. “You two are different. I wouldn’t say that you’re not awkward anymore, that’s impossible, but maybe… Awkward in a different way?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“That’s nonsense! We’re never awkward!”

Soonyoung leaned on the table and looked at them closely.

“You’re right—”

“Of course.”

“—it’s a different kind of” he sniffed, “sexual tension.”

“What!” Jun’s voice was too high, and along with his several following attempts to pronounce the word ‘what’, there wasn’t anywhere to hide anymore.

“Yes, yes, you’re right. We are together.” Wonwoo sighed. Only Merlin knew how long Soonyoung would take to express all his opinions about it.

“I knew it!”

“You knew nothing, I was the one who just said-”

“From the moment you put your Arithmancy textbook down, I knew it!”

“Slughorn would have made him anywa—”

“And then actually helping on Potions! And learning to cut stuff again! Asking questions, and ‘Junnie, am I _stirring the cauldron right_?’ Who asks that? How can you even stir it wrong?”

“Merlin, there are many wrong ways to stir—”

“And the night escapades since last term! Jun goes back on curfew now, but Mingyu told me Minghao told him you didn’t come back to Ravenclaw’s one night! One night that he knows about, I say!”

“Enough, you two.” Wonwoo cut sharply. “Yes, yes to all of it. Thanks for being happy for us. Now, if you excuse us,” he pulled Jun’s sleeve, “we have to go.”

“We have?”

“Yes, Junnie,” he pierced Jun with his most intense look. “We have to go now.”

Jun swallowed and quickly collected his materials.

“Oh Merlin, are you going to shove him into the first alcove—”

Unfortunately, Soonyoung couldn’t finish his sentence—Wonwoo cast him a Silencing Spell. Considering Jihoon’s laughing, he seemed to approve his methods.

“Are you going to shove me into the first alcove we find?” Jun asked him as soon as they reached the hall.

“Yes.” Wonwoo didn’t slow down. “If you want to, of course.”

“I-I want to.”

Wonwoo thanked Merlin silently when they reached an alcove behind a forest tapestry. Its flying birds were like a calming dance when they discreetly passed through it. They dropped their bags on the floor and faced each other.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Wonwoo smiled back.

He stepped closer, his hand caressing Jun’s hair, falling to his cheek. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“I don’t really know what to do.” Jun apologized shyly.

“What do you want to do?”

“I… I just want to be close to you.”

“Like this?” Wonwoo brushed their lips, nipping Jun’s lower lips.

“Y-yeah.”

“Ok.”

He kissed Jun tenderly, sucking his lips gently and taking his time until their mouths opened, their tongues exploring new territory. _Lemon Quill_ . Wonwoo was holding Jun by the hips, pressing his fingers just enough, when he felt Jun’s hands grabbing his hair and pulling him closer harshly. Never separating, they stumbled until Jun’s back was against the wall. When Wonwoo’s hands slowly descended to his cheeks, he _meowed_ , melting against the wall. His moans worked like a Summoning Charm on Wonwoo’s body—as if Jun was calling him closer and closer, until he was pressing Jun completely against the wall.

“Try to keep it down, Junnie.” He whispered, trailing kisses down Jun’s throat.

“Humm… I…Wonwoo...”

He lost track of time. He knew at some point their breathing had fastened, and Jun’s hands had also found his cheeks, pulling Wonwoo’s crouch towards his own. They could feel each other hard, and instead of letting shyness stop them, the knowledge only intensified their determination.

“I love your jawline.” Jun panted, nibbling Wonwoo’s skin until his chin.

“Your scent drives me nuts.” He circled his hips against Jun’s, not gaining only a moan—Jun’s body shivered intensely, his pleasure reaching his peak. The relaxed look of satisfaction painting his face was enough to make Wonwoo follow him there.

“We’re all sticky now.” Jun smiled lazily when they regained their breaths, arms still embracing each other.

“I can fix it.” Wonwoo waved his wand, cleaning them with a _Scourgify_.

“Hum… That’s handy, I can get used to that.” Jun joked, resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“I hope we get used to that.”

“So eager.”

“The last minutes proved you’re no better.”

“I can’t deny that,” Jun confessed, looking at him again, his hands threading Wonwoo’s hair.

“I could sleep with you again. Even if it's only sleeping!” He rushed to add. “I miss it.”

“I missed it too, but we’ve talked about this, we don’t have time to afford detention now.”

Wonwoo sighed. “Sometimes I feel like a masochist, studying to end up away from you.”

“Wonwoo, I said we’ll figure it out. I don’t want to talk about this.”

“But we have to! We can’t avoid it until the end of term, Junnie.”

“Wonwoo.” Jun held his head with both hands, piercing his eyes. “You need to trust me with this. Let’s not talk about. I’ll solve it, ok?”

“We should do this together—”

“ _I’ll_ solve this.” He repeated assertively. Wonwoo nodded, defeated. “Now let’s get some sleep. We have a long way to study, and apparently I get all sleepy after you make me come.”

“This hypothesis needs more experiments.”

Jun grabbed his bag and left the alcove, sending a teasing smile to Wonwoo over his shoulder.

***

Although they had had their first Apparition Classes on sixth year, neither Wonwoo nor Jun were old enough at the time to take the test. It didn’t seem a good time now though, with their NEWTs knocking on their door, but there was nothing to be done about it. It couldn’t be delayed, even if having an Apparition License wasn’t every wizard's goal, as a mark into adulthood.

Of course, the only thing Wonwoo could think of was getting it to apparate at Jun’s bedroom whenever possible on summer—at least during the limbo between their last day at Hogwarts and the delivery of their NEWTs results. After that, they would get their replies on being accepted or not into their new courses, and Wonwoo knew Jun would be accepted in China. After reading so much of his essays, which needed less and fewer corrections each time, he was confident Jun’s intelligence was not something his love exaggerated. Indeed, the best part of reading them was that _Wonwoo learned so damn much_. It was actually a pleasure.

Carrying these thoughts on his mind, he marched side by side with Jun towards Hogsmeade, where the test would be applied. They weren’t holding hands—although their friends knew about their relationship now, it wasn’t something opened to the whole school. They weren’t certain about their peer's reaction and didn’t really want to test the open-mindedness of the Wizarding society so close to leaving Hogwarts. Which was kind of annoying, because Wonwoo was getting nervous, and holding Jun’s hand now would have been great. Maybe Wonwoo could have got some of Jun’s detached approach towards tests. For someone who freaked out when they were behind their studying planning, Jun was ridiculously carefree in the actual time to test his knowledge.

“Everything possible to learn is in here already—or not.” He explained once to Wonwoo, index pointing at his head. Wonwoo thought it made sense, but to actually have your body to understand it was a whole other story.

He spent the entire test wanting his body to understand it, but even after it was all done, he was still nervous. During classes, he had never got splinched, not even a little part of his body, but the mere memory of Soonyoung losing a finger one day would distress him for a long time. (They had put it back quickly, but there wasn’t quick enough for these situations, really.)

“How did you go?” Jun asked, as soon as he left the apparition test zone.

“I made it.”

“So why are you so pale?”

“I still could have lost an arm!”

“You nailed all your attempts, since the start! Not even Soonyoung is as nervous as you!”

“It only takes _one_ time to—”

“That is going to be your attitude on summer? Will I have to apparate at your bedroom every night?”

 _Every night_. Merlin, Wonwoo wanted to live on next summer forever.

“Remember, the games work only on _my_ house, the house with _electricity_.”

“I think when I go to your house, my mind will be rather busy planning the night, actually.”

Jun swallowed, but then smiled.

“Good. I’m glad I can encourage you with my body.” He tried to wink, but since he wasn’t actually able to do it, his face smirked awkwardly. Wonwoo wanted to bite him.

“You tease. One of those nights I’ll just appear on your dorm, you’ll see.”

“Don’t even think about it, Jeon Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo wished Jun didn’t look so threatening every time he brought the subject on.

***

Eventually, he gave up on trying to persuade Jun to let him into his dorm room again. In part because he was feeling pushy, and that was no good, but also because NEWTs were getting closer and closer, and their pile of things to study seemed to only increase, of course. At the end of April, they were studying every night on the library until curfew, and although he hadn’t told Jun, Wonwoo would continue studying Potions for one hour or so in Ravenclaw Tower. Even their escapades into alcoves were scarce now, though constant on Wonwoo’s memory. (Especially that night when he pressed Jun on the wall, his hips rubbing against Jun’s ass, Wonwoo’s hand sliding into the front of his boyfriend’s pants. That night had been epic.)

Wonwoo woke up on a Saturday morning ready to face a day of reviewing Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had been clever to let the practical stuff for Saturdays—he certainly wouldn’t have woken up to read theory today. As soon as he sat at the Hufflepuff table (he had completely abandoned Ravenclaw’s ages ago) though, Jun surprised him.

“Let’s take some time off today.”

Wonwoo almost choked on his Pumpkin Juice.

“I think you’ve been polyjuiced. Who are you? What have you done to my boyfriend?”

Jun rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be silly! I’m not that bad—”

“Yes, you’re.”

“Today is the last Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Come on, we have to go.”

“Neither of us like Quidditch. Nor are from these houses.”

“It’s not about liking it, is about living our last year at Hogwarts. We won’t have any Quidditch matches to go next year.”

Wonwoo was silent. He was trying so hard to avoid thinking on anything beyond August he hadn’t realize this was, indeed, his last weeks at Hogwarts. Nothing would ever be the same again.

“Ok, let’s go. It’s Jihoon and Soonyoung against each other after all.”

They ate breakfast and marched to the Quidditch pitch, managing to find Minghao and Seokmin somehow. Although the weather was rather nice these days, the cold not being an excuse anymore, Wonwoo and Jun couldn’t avoid standing close together.

Minghao seemed particularly agitated. His feet were tapping nonstop, his eyes trailing a little flying red dot warming up in the sky.

“Don’t worry, Mingyu will be fine.” Jun patted his shoulder.

“What?” Minghao turned at him. “I’m not worried about him. I’m worried about the possibility of any of them win scoring more than 280 points. Otherwise, Ravenclaw wins the Cup.”

“Oh really?” Wonwoo was surprised. He had never seen Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup.

Minghao rolled his eyes to him. “Yeah, really!”

But Wonwoo wasn’t buying it. For someone worried about the scores of both teams, Minghao seemed oddly focused on one player only. Now, Wonwoo was aware of this feeling—he recognized the sharp awareness in himself.

The game was reaching his first hour. Soonyoung had already scored 70 of the 120 Gryffindor points, but Slytherin was ahead with 140 points. Minghao had completely forgotten his reserved behavior and was shouting uncontrollably to Chan to _Grab the fucking Snitch already! It fucking shines, how difficult can it be, really!_ He was also sadistically cheering each time Mingyu’s Bludger hit their target.

“Oh, here you are.” Seungkwan emerged between the crowd, Hansol at his tail.

“Why aren’t you cheering with Slytherin?” Seokmin asked.

“People are taking it a little too serious. Let’s just say is not good for a Ravenclaw to be among Slytherins at the moment.” He pointed to Hansol, who seemed utterly engrossed in gazing something at the opposite side of the field.

Seungkwan leaned over the bar by Wonwoo’s side. “I’ll miss Soonyoung.” He sighed.

“More than Jihoon, your housemate?”

“Well, I’ll probably see Jihoon all the time in the magazines, no matter which Quidditch team he signs with. But Soonyoung will be in a whole other continent.”

“What?” Wonwoo finally looked at him.

“He didn’t tell you?” Seungkwan raised his eyebrows, his eyes shining. “He wasn’t sure whether Quidditch was the thing for him anymore. Then he spent New Year’s hols visiting his Muggle parents in Korea and found out about _idols_. He’s moving there to start his training.”

“He’ll leave like a Muggle?” Wonwoo’s brain was on fire. There was too much improbable information to absorb.

“He says many idols are actually wizards. Apparently, it’s a thing over there.” He returned to watch the game.

Wonwoo was lost. He couldn’t believe Soonyoung hadn’t told him he would leave the country. Now he had to prepare himself to be away from his closest friend as well as his boyfriend.

“Ah, that’s why he didn’t tell you!” Wonwoo realized Seungkwan was staring at him, a knowing look in his eyes. He glanced quickly at Jun. “It’s gonna be hard, and it’s difficult to understand his decision. But if it makes you feel any better, since he decided to actually do it, the _Boom Boom’s_ stopped.”

“He doesn’t explode things anymore?” Wonwoo was incredulous. How had he missed so much? Oh, yeah, the Jun obsession.

“Of course he explodes!” Seungkwan scolded his naiveness. “But the song is gone. It’s just the explosion now. He believes it to be a sign.”

Before Wonwoo could demand more explanations, Minghao’s voice suppressed them all.

“Don’t do it, you bloody fool! I told you it was too dangerous to—MINGYU!”

Wonwoo didn’t quite understand what had happened. Apparently, Mingyu tried to hit the Bludger flying below his broom, throwing his body downside. Wonwoo thought maybe he should have done it with both legs, and not be hanging at two hundred feet only by his left ankle.

“Let me go, I need to be there to catch him!” Minghao was now being contained by Jun, who was grabbing him in an odd angle by his torso.

“You cannot go! You can’t interfere! You know that! Beside—ARGH!” Minghao’s elbow hit his chin. “Besides the professors are all here, they’ll use a cushioning spell if necessary.”

“I don’t care!” Minghao was still struggling when the crowd gasped calling their attention. Mingyu had managed to be on top of the broom once again.

Minghao was livid. Minutes later, when the Slytherin benches exploded in cheers after Jihoon caught the Snitch, he said nothing, running towards the field as fast as he could. Wonwoo saw him get to Mingyu, shaking him a bit before kissing him passionately, not giving a single fuck for their whereabouts.

Wonwoo smiled and held Jun’s hand. He had to enjoy as much as Hogwarts could still give him. The pressing on his fingers in return said Jun wanted to enjoy it too.

***

If someone asked him how his last couple months at Hogwarts were like, Wonwoo wouldn’t know what to reply, exactly. It all passed in a blur, among summary parchments, quizzes, readings, and the occasionally stolen kisses. Anxiety, adrenaline, and utter despair were common companions, and sometimes he didn’t even remember why going through all of that matter so much. Fortunately, he didn’t have time to overthink it, so when he left the classroom of his last NEWTs exam (Charms Theory, he had problems with one question, but besides that, it had been fine), he felt dizzy, not knowing exactly how he had got where he was standing now. He wandered for some minutes through the castle, recollecting the basic thoughts that had gotten lost in his head recently, until a portrait exhibiting a grape and an apple waltzing made him remember his boyfriend was still taking the exam. Merlin, he was a mess. He retraced his steps and was almost reaching the classroom again to wait for Jun when someone grabbed him by the arm, pulling him fast in the other direction.

“We’re free now!” Jun celebrated, a blinding smile illuminating his face.

“How was it?” Wonwoo was trying to match his pace and being dragged at the same time.

“Oh, we’re not talking about this any time soon, Jeon Wonwoo, no way.”

“Why not? You were the one who made me study like crazy in the first place.” Wonwoo was confused.

“Yeah, but the exams are done! We don’t have to think about them anymore. Besides,” He turned to shot Wonwoo a mischievous smirk, “there is no reason to anyone give us detention now.”

Wonwoo realized they were heading to the Hufflepuff common room. Where Jun’s dorm was located. _Merlin_.

Jun was one pace down from running. He quickly tickled the pear, and soon they were running to cross the common room and get to the dorms. When the door closed behind them, Wonwoo realized they were alone. It was a sunny day in June, everyone was enjoying their freedom by the lake.

But they were celebrating it by Jun’s bed.

It was too hot in there—it was the basement, after all. Despite that, Wonwoo was quite certain the room temperature wasn’t the reason why Jun was _taking off his clothes_. He watched paralyzed, mesmerized, as the other boy loosened his Hufflepuff tie and was now unbuttoning his shirt.

“Why are you just standing there?” Jun noticed Wonwoo was petrified, mouth slightly opened. “Oh, Merlin! I’m sorry, I’m going too fast?” He moved to button his shirt again.

“No!” Wonwoo almost screamed when the closing buttons began to cover the little piece of Jun’s golden chest on view. He proceeded to loosen up his own tie. “I was just surprised.” He was about to unbutton his shirt when a picture on Jun’s wall caught his eye. He hadn’t been there since last year, and the item wasn’t present at the time.

“You printed our photo.” He stepped closer to the picture, tracing Jun’s features with his finger.

“Yes, I did.” Jun approached him, one hand embracing Wonwoo’s waist, the other tracing Wonwoo’s silhouette on the picture as well. “But I was mad at you, you hadn’t answered my owl, remember? So I just printed one copy.”

“You were mad at me and still printed our photo?” Wonwoo turned to him, a tender smile on his lips.

“I was planning to keep it on my trunk forever, ok?” Jun blushed indignantly.

Wonwoo pulled Jun with him towards the bed, laying down and hugging him on top of him. He captured Jun’s lips on a lazy kiss.

“I’ll need all our photos printed when you leave to China,” Wonwoo said against Jun’s lips.

“So if I don’t go, you won’t want them?” Jun avoided his eyes, trailing kisses down his jawline.

“Hum… Junnie, we talked about that… The odds are that you’ll get your NEWTs just fine. They’ll accept you.”

Jun was now lazily attacking his neck, his voice in a low tone against Wonwoo’s skin. “They can’t accept me if they don’t have my application.”

“What?” Wonwoo gently moved Jun away, who avoided his eyes biting his lower lip—the personification of guilt, if Wonwoo had ever seen it. “Junhui, what do you mean?”

Jun leaned backward, both legs framing Wonwoo’s body. He sighed.

“Please don’t be mad.” Wonwoo wasn’t mad, but every cell of his body was certain something was very wrong. “I thought about it a lot, and I decided to apply only at St. Mungus.”

“You what!?” Wonwoo jumped. Jun fell downsides on the bed.

“I know what you’re going to say, ‘How hypocrite of you, to give up your dreams just to be with your boyfriend when you told me how unhealthy it was.’ But that’s not why I didn’t do it!”

“Oh, I’m so relieved now,” Wonwoo replied sarcastically.

“I’m serious! Of course you had a major influence in it all, but it was our conversations that made me realized it! Getting to know you and wanting you to know me made me remember important things about myself, and that it didn’t make sense to go back to China. Like, I don’t know anyone on the Magical World there! The only China I actually know is Muggle. And all my friends are here now, well, Soonyoung will be on Korea, but…” He sighed again. “It felt like going backward… It was a really difficult decision, but Hannie said—”

“Merlin! Jeonghan is going to kill me!” Wonwoo grabbed his own hair in despair.

“What? Why? What are you talking about? Anyway,” Jun didn’t stop to listen to him. “I talked to him, and he said I should be where my heart is, where my home is, and that I was the only one who could tell where it was.” He stared tenderly right into Wonwoo’s eye, caressing Wonwoo’s cheeks. “China isn’t my home anymore.”

Wonwoo was silent. He was trying to absorb that all the pain he had been avoiding feeling, the efforts to not think about his future, all the planning and research on portkeys to China, weren’t need any longer.

“I still don’t like it.” His voice was weak. Jun cleaned a tear on his cheeks he hadn’t even felt.

“But we’ll be together now, how can you not like it?”

Wonwoo took his hands into his own.

“I feel like I ruined your dreams or something, when all you did was help me to find mine.”

Jun smiled.

“Wonwoo, don’t you understand?” He kissed Wonwoo’s hands. “You prevented me from making a huge mistake. I would be miserable there, all by myself. I was about to do the opposite of what I truly believe in.” His eyes were watering now. Wonwoo’s heart was tight. “When I was in first year, I couldn’t stop thinking how much easier it’d have been to learn magic in China. And I held on onto this idea in a way to cope, you know? The idea of going back on a Healer training was my main motivation for a long, long time. I kept repeating it over the years, but I think I didn’t mean it for a while now.” He paused, and Wonwoo took the opportunity to clean Jun’s tears and cup his face. “I don’t think I’d have realized it if it wasn’t for you. Thank you.” He rested his forehead on Wonwoo’s.

“Can we agree on not thanking each other and call it even?” Wonwoo smiled.

Jun laughed lightly. “Ok.”

“Just one more thing.” Wonwoo moved back to face him. “You can talk to me about things, you know? I was about to go crazy on losing you. You could have told me sooner.”

“I’m sorry.” Jun blushed guiltily. “I was afraid you would try to convince me otherwise, and I really didn’t want to fight with you. Besides, we kind of didn’t have the time for that, with all the studying. And maybe there was a part of me that had to do it by myself.” He stared down at his lap.

“I understand.” Wonwoo caressed his hair. “But maybe consider it in the future, ok? I’m here for you.”

“Ok,” Jun smiled.

“Come here.” They laid down side by side, facing each other, their shirts still half opened. Wonwoo traced Jun’s nose with the tip of his finger. “What about we go to China on our first vacation together?”

Jun’s face shined with a huge smile.

“Yes! I’d love that! I could show you all my favorite places, and we could eat my favorite dishes!” He was so excited he had to sit again. “You could meet my family!”

“Ok, calm down.” He pulled Jun back to his arms. “Let’s focus on waiting for our NEWTs results, and getting into our training programs’ first, shall we?”

“There is no good in focusing on our results now, I told you already.” He smirked mischievously at Wonwoo, in a way only he could. “But I can think about many ways in which we can distract ourselves until we receive them.”

Wonwoo smiled.

“Oh, really? I’m sorry, but I don’t follow you. Could you please give me a practical example?” He tried to smirk back.

“My pleasure.” Jun leaned forward, and their lips met once again.

***

It was indeed much handy, not to say a huge relief, to be able to apparate, no matter whether splinching yourself was on the table. Seeing Jun every day during summer felt like paradise, the only thing capable of making both of them forget the limbo it was having to wait for your whole future to unfold before your eyes and not be able to do anything about it. Until then, they were spending every night together, one night at Wonwoo’s, the other at Jun’s. Although they weren’t sure their parents were aware it was a daily arrangement, they agreed there was no need to explaining it to them.

Of course, there were certain issues, like the time Mrs. Wen knocked insistently on her son’s door and opened it after hearing no response. The position she found Jun and Wonwoo in was traumatizing for all involved, and enough reason to prevent them from using silencing spells ever again. They always magically closed the door now, and Wonwoo had to be creative to muffle Jun’s uncontrollable moans after that.

They had received their NEWTs results in the morning before. Wonwoo was cuddling Jun on his own bed when a continuous _tap tap tap_ on the window woke them up. Two chestnut owls carrying each an envelope were waiting for them. Both jumped off the bed and got to them quickly, unleashing the parchments. The owls were already tiny dots, far away in the morning sky, when Jun and Wonwoo began celebrating their achievements. Wonwoo had got his E on Potions and was counting his O’s again to be sure there were at least five of them. They had exchanged results and counted for each other. Wonwoo wasn’t surprised to find Jun’s seven O’s, but his chest inflated with pride regardless. Their happiness lasted almost an hour, when both realized they kind of were still on a limbo. Of course, one step closer to heaven, but Merlin only knew when they’d hear from their respective programs.

After a whole day apart from each other, and now having a new kind of anxiety as a companion, Wonwoo was once more ready to go to Jun’s place.

_I’m coming._

He texted Jun and waited for his reply. He was glad he had a phone now. He charged it when he was at Jun’s or the cafe near his house. Wonwoo was glad he could receive Jun’s random pictures (mostly of cats) during the hours they spent apart.

_Wait in my bedroom for a bit. I’m finishing dinner <3_

Wonwoo smiled and didn’t waste another second to apparate.

Jun’s bedroom was as tidy as always. Wonwoo, whose bedroom was clean, but messy, was always surprised to find it that way. He thought maybe this was one of the things Jun did when they were not that intimate yet, like sleeping on pajamas and not only on his underwear (Wonwoo actually choked on plain air when he found out), but no—this was Jun.

He let himself fall on the bed, face first on Jun’s pillow, and inhaled deeply. That was something he would never tire—the citrus and vanilla scent. He took off his sneakers messily and grabbed Jun’s earphones on the nightstand, knowing it could take a while for Jun to finish his dinner. The thought made him smile.

He was there listening to the songs on his own phone (which was already charging. He really wanted to get the Ministry position and end the _nightmare of recharging_ ), when Jun entered the room. He waved his wand performing the usual spells and found Wonwoo on the bed. He stole one of his earphones and hummed approvingly on the song.

“So proud of you having your own Muggle songs now.” He poked Wonwoo’s cheek. Wonwoo pretended trying to bite his finger.

“I had the best teacher.”

Jun rested his hand on Wonwoo’s chest. “It’s so cute that you come here in pjs and tooth brushed, ready to be tucked in bed, but sometimes I want to brush teeth together. Is that weird?”

“I think it’s very domestic, actually.” Wonwoo smiled. “Is not that we couldn’t do it, it’s just…”

“The weird part is that it’s our parents’ home?”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo sighed. “What do you think about getting our place as soon as possible?”

Jun considered. “It may take some time until I actually get paid, _if St. Mungus accept me._ ”

Wonwoo embraced him, resting Jun’s head on his chest as well. “They will. And what have we talked about overthinking uncontrollable things?”

“Ok, ok.” Even Jun, who usually was pretty chill on waiting for test results, was getting anxious. Their results arrival had only got it worse.

“I think it’s time for us to distract ourselves,” Wonwoo suggested mischievously.

Jun turned to smile at him, then got closer to his ear and whispered, “I was thinking about sucking you off.”

_Merlin._

Wonwoo would never get used to any of their shenanigans.

“Are you sure?” He had gone down on Jun recently, but, long story short, that was an art he still had to master.

“Yeah… I’ve been thinking about it _a lot_ lately…” He replied, his fingers playing with Wonwoo’s hair.

“Well, I’m certainly not denying it.” They giggled in unison.

Wonwoo got comfortable over the pillow, and Jun got up. He waved his wand to turn off the lights, leaving only his wand on, then took off his clothes. His proposal and the view were enough to make Wonwoo half hard already.

Jun returned to the bed, crawling on top of him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” He said against Wonwoo’s lips before kissing him.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?”

Jun smiled and kissed him one more time. “You’ll see.”

He crawled back down over Wonwoo, slowing taking Wonwoo’s pants and underwear with him. It was a hot summer day, but the air still made Wonwoo’s cock shiver. Jun got into position laying between his legs, his elbows supporting him. He took Wonwoo’s dick on hand and licked it experimentally.

“It doesn’t taste like candy, bu—”

“Humm.” Ok, so apparently Jun liked how Wonwoo tasted like. He lapped Wonwoo’s head repeatedly, then proceed to gently suck his head.

“Merlin...” Wonwoo had to close his eyes for a bit. Thirty seconds and he already was a complete mess, his fingers holding the sheets tight.

“Is it good?” Jun stopped to confirm it. He was seriously in doubt.

“Yes, it is! Don’t stop!” Wonwoo caressed his hair gently leading it back to his cock. Jun smiled and got back to the task in hand.

Differently than Wonwoo, he clearly knew what he was doing. He began to engulf more and more of Wonwoo’s length while bobbing it, occasionally moaning around Wonwoo. Wonwoo was going to lose it too soon. Besides, a part of him really wanted to see Jun throbbing like he was now.

“Turn around.” Well, Jun hadn’t been the only one thinking _a lot_ about distractions.

“What?” Jun lifted his head, a thread of saliva connecting his mouth and Wonwoo’s cock.

“Turn around. I want your ass over here.” He had no idea how he said it stably—he felt weak all over his body.

Jun swallowed, blushing. “Ok.” How could he seem so vulnerable when he had just done those things with his mouth?

He rearranged his position, now straddling Wonwoo by the chest, head turned to his feet.

“Like this?”

“Perfect.” Wonwoo caressed both his cheeks. He saw Jun lowered himself again, rising his ass, his balls and cock inches from Wonwoo’s mouth. He repositioned the pillow to leverage his head and sucked one ball experimentally.

Jun’s moaning reverberated around his cock. He grabbed Jun’s cheeks tightly on reflex.

He gave a deep breath. Jun’s responsiveness would be the death of him. He needed to pull it together, no matter how hard he was already leaking. He found his wand behind his head and conjured some lube, spreading it over Jun’s rim with his index.

“Wha—What are you doing?” Jun lifted his head a little.

“Do you want me to stop?” He was now slowly circling the rim, spreading lube all over it.

“N-Noo!” His whole body shuttered. Wonwoo smiled pleased.

Jun lowered his head again. At least his sucking was a bit sloppier now. But Wonwoo wasn’t satisfied. He kindly pulled Jun’s cock to his mouth, sucking just the head. Jun moaned, his legs trembling; somehow, he still managed to have Wonwoo’s cock down his throat.

Knowing the next step was tricky, Wonwoo changed tactics—he intercalated the sucking twisting his tongue, as his index slowly breached Jun’s rim.

“Wonwoo!” Jun whispered loudly, his voice rough now.

“Shhh! I won’t do more than this, I promise.” Part of him wanted Jun to beg for more, but he knew they had agreed on a slow pace. Jun seemed to relax a bit around the tip of his finger. His bobbing was erratic now.

Both did their best to keep that pace. Wonwoo tried to finger Jun’s rim a bit deeper each time, and Jun’s response was to reflexively deepthroat him around moans. Wonwoo could taste more and more precome, until finally Jun’s cock pulsed with his release, he giving up and moaning with only Wonwoo’s head and name on his lips.

Watching this combo and feeling Jun’s rim contracting around his index was too much for Wonwoo as well.

“Junnie… I’m gonna come…” Jun was still recovering his breath, his legs had given up, but let Wonwoo’s cock slide a bit more inside his mouth. The contrasting warm finally did the charm, and Wonwoo came down his throat.

For some seconds, they only breathe. Gradually, Wonwoo let his finger slide off Jun, and felt Jun’s mouth do the same with his cock.

“Come here.” He asked Jun, who lazily obliged, nestling inside Wonwoo’s arms. “That was… really good. You really knew what you were doing.”

“I can say the same to you.” He was hiding his face on Wonwoo’s chest.

“No, I mean it, you got some really elaborated moves there.”

“Oh,” Jun turned his head a bit. “I’ve been studying the magazines Jeonghan gave to me.

Wonwoo let the information sink in for some seconds.

“You what? Jeonghan’s what?”

“When we met the other day, he asked all sort of questions,” he wasn’t hiding himself, but was obviously embarrassed, “about wizarding protection and stuff like that… One thing led to another… and now I have several gay erotica wizarding magazines…”

“Merlin!” Wonwoo felt so naive. He was a wizard, for Merlin’s sake, how no one had never given _him_ magazines? “You need to show me them, I want to make you feel good too.”

“I really don’t think you actually need them…” Jun blushed again.

“That’s because you’re too easy to please.” Wonwoo teased, caressing his hair.

“Shut up!” He hid again on Wonwoo’s chest.

They laid cozily for some time. Eventually, Wonwoo summoned the sheets over them.

“I think I’m ready to do all of it,” Jun confessed in a small voice.

“All of it what?” Wonwoo had to ask, he really didn’t want to understand this wrong.

“I want you to fuck me, you silly.”

Wonwoo swallowed. Seriously, one of these days Jun was going to drive him insane. “Ok. We can plan it. But it’s one more reason for you to lend me the magazines.”

Jun chuckled over Wonwoo’s shirt. “Ok, ok.”

“We’ll do it when it’s time.” He felt so calm. Sleep was getting closer.

“I really love you, you know?” Jun whispered, his voice sleepy as well.

“Now I do. I love you too, Junnie.” He heard Jun cast _Nox_ , and then only the moonlight was their companion.

***

_Tap, tap, tap._

What was that annoying noise? Wonwoo just wanted to sleep, what was tapping?

_Tap, tap, tap._

He sighed. He didn’t want to wake up just yet. He could feel Jun cuddling him, and he wasn’t ready to let the night go and apparate to his home.

_Tap, tap, tap._

“Wonwoo,” Jun whispered on his ear. “There are two owls on my window.”

That did the trick. Wonwoo finally opened his eyes. Indeed, he could see the shapes of two owls there, although without his glasses he wasn’t able to distinguish much more.

“They’re carrying envelopes. They look pretty official.” Jun’s voice trembled.

Wonwoo’s heart matched the feeling. So here they were, the answers both waited so much. It was terrifying, like everything important.

Despite this, Wonwoo felt a sense of calmness. He was aware everything would change now, that things would only get harder. But the arms embracing him were a reminder that he wasn’t alone—he could face the hardships.

His whole life was ahead of him. Wonwoo had never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all the way! Kudos and comments always make my day :) I’d love to write more Hogwarts!AU stories, but I don’t have many plot ideas :( so feel free to inspire me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin) or just chat! <3


End file.
